


梦游

by odlanoR_onaitsirC



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odlanoR_onaitsirC/pseuds/odlanoR_onaitsirC
Summary: 王俊凯的男自世界N日游。lofter感觉越来越不行了换个地方存档。
Relationships: Wang Junkai | Karry Wang/Yi Yangqianxi | Jackson Yi





	梦游

001

最早的时候，我并没有发现不对。

那天晚上男自完结，大家一起吃了顿饭，然后我就吹着晚风摸着比平时多凸起五毫米左右的肚子哼着小调回家。

到这里还是正常的。

一直到我去敲自家的房门，都是正常的。

然后门开了，我看见“自己”走了出来，与我对视了一眼，然后露出了被雷劈过一般的惊讶表情。

这一定是开门的方式不对。

我后退一步，狠狠关上房门，同时安慰自己，冷静，冷静，只是一面镜子。

——尽管我很清楚自家装修中规中矩，并没有在门口放一面镜子。

但是这个时候谁管它呢?

按照习俗里防鬼的办法由下往上摸了三下自己的额头，我一鼓作气地准备去拉门——然后门从里面开了。

和我穿着一模一样的衣服，留着一模一样的发型，有着一模一样的身高，长着一模一样的脸的——一个不知道什么东西保持着开门的姿势目瞪口呆地看着我。

不是……这太奇怪了。

我，王俊凯，14岁有多15岁不到，作为一个想象力丰富的人，并不是没有想过世界上会有另外一个自己这样的事情，但即使是想象力最丰富的小学阶段，我也知道这是不可能的。

所以眼前这个到底是什么啊。

强压着内心的不安和眼前某不明人型生物对视了几眼，我再次体会到了照镜子的感觉。

然后两个人同时开口道“你……”

然后又是同时的“你先说。”

然后安静了几秒钟，眼看着对面将要开口，我赶紧抢先道，“这里是我家吧，你是谁啊？”

“说这句话的是我才对吧，这里是我家，你是谁啊？”

“我是王俊凯。”我恶狠狠地盯着对方，捍卫自己对名字对身份的主权。

然而对方看起来并没有反应，只是点点头，“哦，我是karry。”

“呸！我还是马思远呢。”

“嗯?你认识马思远?喂，你到底是什么人？”自称karry的人皱起眉道。

我仔仔细细看着对面那张脸，忽然之间醍醐灌顶福至心灵，顿悟了自己的处境。

“卧槽，你不会真的是karry吧？！”

002

穿越到男自的世界已经有三天了。

三天里我一直住在karry家，并且让他相信了我是他的异时空同位体的事实。

我自己在看到一模一样的脸时就没什么怀疑了，不过karry毕竟不像我，信息不对等，不知道自己所处的世界是别人拍摄的短剧，所以虽然让我住了进来，但还是有怀疑的心思。一直到拿了两个人的血样和头发去了医院做鉴定然后被医生说，“你拿错样本了吧，两个都是你的呀。”才终于相信了这一切。

但同时他也陷入了某种虚无的恐惧中——这一点我很理解，要是我某一天忽然发现自己其实是个短剧里的角色，我也要崩溃的。

相比之下，karry已经很好了。

而且karry也有可以安慰自己的地方——男自已经完结，而完结话分明是karry远赴美国，但现在的karry却好好地生活在重庆。

也就是说这个世界会自行发展，不过……

“你不是去美国了吗，怎么还在这里啊？”

“爷爷说想回国住，所以我陪他回来，大学之前是不会走了。”

“……我都在这住了三天了，你爷爷呢？”

“我先回来，他还要过一个星期。”

“那他回来之后我呢？”

“我就说你是我的一个朋友。”

老实说我有点忧伤，karry是不是傻?他明明是我的异世界同位体，为什么这么傻?

“……你爷爷又不瞎。”

“没事，”karry满不在乎地摇摇头，“你比我丑。”

“放屁！”

003

结果karry的爷爷真的没有认出来。

我在松一口气的同时又觉得很忧伤，没理由啊，难道我真的比karry丑?

不管怎么样，我算是在这里安家了。

004

男自的世界观设定并不完整，毕竟只是个卖腐短剧么。

所以在与karry相处的这些时间里，我发现，karry作为人所必须有而在剧里没有提到的一切设定，都是从本体——也就是我身上照搬的。

7月17号，第一次见面，我发现所谓的karry家就是自己家，地址大小装修风格全都一模一样。

7月21号，跟karry出门买东西，发现karry喜欢去的超市，喜欢用的文具，擅长的科目，都和我一样。

7月28号，karry的爷爷回来——一个会说英语的我爷爷。

8月3号，karry和爸爸妈妈视频聊天的时候发现karry的爸爸妈妈从长相到声音到年龄都和我爸妈一样——不同之处只是他们在美国而已。

8月5号，看了karry衣柜里的所有衣服，然后发现这个衣柜就是自家衣柜的异时间同位体。

……

不过也有和我不一样的。

karry经常出门，有时候早上八九点出去，晚上八九点才回来，我就一个人在房间里玩电脑玩手机，顺便练歌练舞——虽然在这里不能再当艺人了，但也没必要把这些基本技能落下不是。

两个人互不干涉过得挺好，但karry出门的频率实在颇高，某一天他回来的时候，我终于忍不住问，“你有这么喜欢马思远吗？”

karry看起来吃了一惊，“关马思远什么事？”

我朝他露出心照不宣的微笑，“又忘了我是谁不是，你喜欢他，我懂我懂。”

虽然剧本没有明说，但是编剧大人就是这个意思，我懂我懂。

但是karry不懂，他看着我莫名其妙道，“我怎么又喜欢他了?”

“咦，你这些天不在家难道不是和他一起玩？”

“不是。”他果断摇头。

“我不信。”我比他更果断地摇头。

“不信拉倒。我出门是帮你办身份资料和转学手续来着。”

“喔……”我受宠若惊，“真是辛苦你了。”

他不说话。

于是我接着说，“好啦好啦，谢谢你。我以后不揭穿你喜欢马思远了好吧。”

“我哪里喜欢他了?！”

“嘘……小心吵到爷爷。好了好了，你不喜欢马思远，不喜欢不喜欢。”

哎……karry这一点可不像我。

喜欢就喜欢么，为什么不敢承认呢？我要是有喜欢的人肯定不遮遮掩掩，放开了就追。

005

开学。

我就读于九年级二班，和karry一个班，同桌。

对外说我是他的表弟，所以长得像。

班上的同学显然非常迷糊，多次对着我叫karry或者对着karry叫王俊凯，发现认错之后就一脸的尴尬不安。

我倒是不生气，毕竟我和karry何止是像，简直就是一模一样，穿不同的衣服倒也罢了，偏偏还都穿校服。

认得出才有鬼。

006

开学第二天，放学之后我跟着karry去自习室。

拍男自的时候，我在那个小小的房间里不知道呆了多久，背台词，录节目，赶作业，甚至背景里的很多书都是我和王源从家里带来的，在现实的世界里，我对那间房子熟得不能再熟。

但这里是男自的世界，所以我甚至都不知道路该怎么走。

我只有跟着karry，看着他下楼，下楼，下楼，出九年级教学楼，直走十米，右拐，直走五米，左拐十米，然后开始翻越操场。

“自习室在操场对面那栋楼么？”

“不是，操场对面那栋是科技楼，自习室在后面的图书馆二楼。”

“哦……”我点点头，朝他伸出大拇指，肃然起敬道，“去自习室这么麻烦，你还能一直坚持，看来对马思远真是真爱。”

为什么导演不把karry每次都要走这么久去自习这段拍出来呢？不辞辛苦每天都去自习室的karry拍出来得多……多gay啊！

Karry并不理会我的敬意，把我的手拍掉道，“去年我八年级，八年级教学楼就在图书馆旁边，你别傻了。”

“切，”我对他的不耿直表示不屑，“那你现在不在那边了，怎么还去？”

“我之前跟他们不辞而别，总得去道个歉不是。”

“你不是给他打过电话么？”这个情节我记得很清楚，男自的最后一个场景就是马思远一个人自习时接到了karry打来的电话，所以他们应该早就和好了才是——也正是因为这个我才猜他暑假出门是去找马思远玩。

“他挂了。”karry言简意赅地回复。

“……”我不知道这个情节是这个世界所独有的还是编剧的脑内，不过不管怎么样，good job！

一路扯着废话，自习室很快就到了，我一马当先想要推门进去，却被karry拉住了，“嘘，先听听他们在说什么。”

我不禁朝他投去鄙视的目光，你是有多无聊啊还要听壁脚……但是他已经把耳朵贴在门上了，为了不落人后，我也贴了上去。

房间里乍一听挺安静，仔细分辨才发现有个人在说话，“咱们学校是不是有个叫karry的学生啊？”

咦这声音好像有点耳熟，只是还没等我分辨出来是谁的声音，房间里又传来两声高低不一的声音，“karry？”“karry男神？”

然后是马思远的声音，“你认识他？”

最早听到的那个声音继续说，“上学期六年级放学的时候，被一群中学生欺负了，就正好你们学校一个男生路过，把那些中学生赶跑了。问他叫什么，他说，叫他karry就行了。我就想来这所学校，跟他说声谢谢。”

这剧情也太狗血了，我在心里默默吐槽，都什么年代了还玩英雄救美——不对，不对，卧槽，我想起来这是谁的声音了。

这不是千玺么？

这个发现的震撼程度大抵仅次于刚来这个世界时看到karry，或者尤有甚之。

这绝不是我大惊小怪，在这个世界里，我看到谁都不会多么惊讶，但千玺不一样。

看到王源——那是马思远，看到刘志宏——那是天宇文，看到我的小学初中同学——那是karry的补完，但是千玺不是，千玺从头到尾没来过男自的拍摄，这个世界应该没有他才对，即便说他是作为我的朋友的对karry的补完，那他也该在北京或者美国而不是重庆。

这间自习室，这个世界构建的时候就没把他算进来，那他到底是哪来的？

我不能不产生某种[他和我来自一个世界]的期待，虽然就算里面真是我认识的那个千玺，对我目前的处境也没什么卵用，但有个战友总是好事不是？

怀抱着这种乐观的期待，踌躇满志的我跟着（说着中二的话的）karry走进了自习室。

自习室还是老样子，人也是老人。宇寻宇浩坐在老地方，马思远也坐在老地方，宇文换了个位置坐在原来karry坐的地方，而宇浩的对面，本来没有人的地方，多了个穿校服的家伙，虽然被站在我前面的karry挡住了大部分看不出来是谁，但就这并无外人的自习室构造来看，应该是“千玺”没错。

在我含情脉脉缠缠绵绵地注视着“千玺”的时候，karry已经说完了那番羞耻宣言，同时宇文反应极快地开始收拾东西，让出位置道，“男神，你的，你的位置。”

“哦，谢谢你。”我抢先一步坐上去，友善地朝宇文点点头，然后往左偏过头去看之前锁定的“千玺”，这一看期待就几乎变成了确定，五官发型甚至脸上的痣都和千玺一模一样，我以战友问好的姿势锤了锤他的肩膀，热切道，“千总，你怎么也到这来了？怎么样，看到我有没有很激动？”

他被我锤得往后微微靠了靠，回头看了一眼karry又看了看我，皱了皱眉，没说话。

我对于分析人的表情并不擅长，但是粗粗一看，他似乎并不怎么激动的样子……

这可有点尴尬。

我把搭在他肩膀上的手收回来，悻悻然道，“你怎么不说话？”

他再次回头看了一眼karry，然后转过头来，声音清晰思路清楚地回答我“我今年考到这学校读七年级所以在这儿。不激动。你是谁？”

007

很久以前，做阅读理解的时候，看到过一句话。

原文如何不记得了，大概意思就是，人生有两大悲剧:一是万念俱灰,一是踌躇满志。

对不对姑且不论，反正我踌躇满志的时候挺悲剧的。

通俗点说，我发现我还是一个人，大失所望。

再通俗点说，我以为的千玺不是千玺，而是一个名叫千智赫的千玺的异时空同位体——大概类似于马思远之于王源那样。

但究竟为什么千玺会在这里有个同位体我还是没搞明白。

明明人设里没有他么。

不过人设里也没有我这个王凯利的表弟，从这个层面上来说，我和他也算是同一国的。

可惜的是他并不这么觉得，而且也许是性格不合，他对我总是淡淡的，虽然也不会不理我吧，但也就是比点头之交稍好一点的那种——可是要说性格不合的话，他又好像蛮喜欢karry。

喔，对，有个莫名其妙的设定是karry救过他，所以他会比较喜欢karry，但是这里也很奇怪，我和karry长得那是一模一样，他如果喜欢karry那种就也该连带着喜欢我才对。

所以说其实千智赫审美有些畸形而karry比我丑对吧。

008

道过歉请过吃饭也和好了之后，karry还是很喜欢去自习室。

我没别的事做，次次跟着他一起去，一边走一边嘲讽他一大把年纪了还傲娇，喜欢马思远还不承认，不承认还天天去自习室。

这种调侃男男关系的话我在来这个世界之后和karry说过很多次，一开始他还会逐条反驳，但当我举出剧本大旗之后他就说不出什么话来了，只能苍白地坚持，“我不喜欢马思远。”

其实剧本上完全没写karry喜欢马思远……只是编剧提过那么一句而已……

不过都差不多吧。

反正karry也不可能知道剧本上写了什么，我开个玩笑骗骗他也无所谓么。

而且编剧都觉得他喜欢，那他十有八九是喜欢了，这样一说我还算个撮合他们的媒人——虽然karry一直说不喜欢，但是他的角色设定有傲娇，所以这个不算吧……

009

自习室去的多了，我也有了自己的座位——karry的对面，千智赫的左手边。

这个世界有个好处，自习室虽然号称公共自习室，其实人永远只有那么几个，所以我用不着担心被抢位置。

Karry本来也不需要，但是他是班长，时不时地就要处理些班级事务，这种时候我就一个人去自习室，偶尔坐他位置假扮karry。

扮演karry的活计我是极其熟练的，眼下虽然没有台本供我参考，但是karry和宇文兄弟马思远的对话模式我熟得很，所以瞒天过海得挺顺利，并且披着karry的皮很是做了些诸如摸头凑近对视之类的卖腐之事——没敢做的太出格，毕竟虽然事实上是在调戏马思远，但在我看起来和王源没差。

王源毕竟是我的好兄弟，勾肩搭背还算正常，要我做点别的什么事还真下不了手。

Karry对我不敢出格的解释嗤之以鼻，按照他的观点，我既然一天到晚不停念念叨叨他和马思远是一对又对搞基毫不在意，必然是个弯的不能再弯的死gay。

这想法真肤浅，我拍着他的肩膀给他科普。

某位有名的前辈说过，娱乐圈的现状就是基佬打死不说，直男拼命卖腐。

Karry毕竟还是图样。

010

开学一个月的时候，我对千智赫燃起了求知的火焰。

刚来的时候这火焰也燃起过，因为我挺好奇千玺在这个世界会是什么样子，毕竟其他人是什么性格之前拍男自的时候我就从剧本上了解得一清二楚，但是千智赫在剧本上没有，我对他了解不多，拿本体去套也不怎么像。

所以颇有些在意。

但稍微接触一下就发现这是个温和善良的人，表里如一的温和善良，或者说也许他会有活泼的一面，但实在是难以对我展开。

所以就丧失了兴趣。

倒不是说我讨厌温和善良的人，这种人没有黑点，但总觉得有些无趣，而且要论现实感情，我也是和王源比较好一点，所以后来就不再管他，专心和马思远他们玩了。

一直到今天……不对，往前追溯的话可以追溯到刚开学那一周，从那个时候开始，karry周末就经常出门。

Karry暑假的时候也经常出门，当时我以为他去找马思远，结果却是帮我办手续，知道的时候颇尴尬而不好意思，所以周末他出门的时候我就没再多嘴。

现在想想真蠢，我都上学了，他再出门肯定和我无关了。

不过当时没想到么，就这么一直一直看着karry周末出门，然后到了今天，，他洗澡的时候手机响了，我好心准备把手机递给他，然后在拿起手机的瞬间被屏幕上闪烁的一张堪比 tell me why 的千玺的黑照惊呆了。

满心卧槽的我过了一两秒才反应过来这个照片不是千玺而是千智赫，然后心里被新一轮的卧槽占据了。

在这样的卧槽中，我把手机递给了湿漉漉的karry，然后看着他接通电话，听着电话里传来——并没有听到，karry拿了手机接通的同时就把门关了。

当天晚上，我搬了个马扎坐在karry面前，开始逼供。

“千智赫给你打电话说啥？”

“就扯些废话，没啥。”karry的眼神十分坦然。

“你们什么时候开始打电话的？”

“这个我得翻通讯记录……总之有一阵子了吧。”

“你……你手机上那张黑照哪来的？”

“上次出去玩他做鬼脸我偷拍的。”

“出去玩？”我敏感地发现了关键词，“你还和他出去玩呀。”

“这几个周末都是和他呀。”karry喝了口水，漫不经心地给我放了个重磅炸弹，想了想又补充道，“我不是经常一个人回家有时候回得晚么，也是和他一起。”

卧槽。

假如我的心情是个显示屏，那现在大概被第三轮卧槽刷屏了吧。

把这些卧槽的声音甩出脑海，我问出心中深藏已久的问题，“你们……你们是怎么搅上的？”

“你不要说搅上这么猥琐么。”karry微微皱眉，但还是回答道，“我之前救过他，他就说请我出来吃顿饭，然后吃饭的时候发现还挺有共同话题的，就约好下周看电影，然后又约了吃饭，约了买书……今天就是去买书来着。”

“喔……”这发展真是又俗套又正经，根本没什么好八卦，不过我还是有一个疑问，“你们经常出去玩吧，又专门打电话吧，关系这么好，我平时怎么没发现？”

Karry摸了摸鼻子，慢吞吞道，“可能你傻吧。”

……我呸！

总而言之，从这一天起，我又开始对千智赫感兴趣了。

011

刚对千智赫感兴趣的时候，我还没想过要去接触他来换取什么情报。

虽然说我从小到大一向好奇心旺盛，对什么东西什么人感兴趣是常有的事情，接近感兴趣的人也算是经验丰富。但是千智赫不能简单套用经验公式。因为接近他的理由和我之前接近其他人并不相同，我只是想知道他怎么就和karry熟起来满足一下八卦心理，并非是想和他交好朋友。而且刚开学的时候我曾经试图接近过他，后来放弃了，所以要是再来一次就有些尴尬。

因此我准备打听八卦的方向不在他那儿，而是在karry那儿。

不过说是说朝karry打听八卦，其实生活也和往常一样没什么变化，只是开男男玩笑的对象、和karry废话的话题都多了个千智赫而已。

Karry第一次听到我开他和千智赫的玩笑时颇为吃惊，并且脸红了一会儿，令我觉得颇为有戏，但也许是开男男玩笑开多了，他耐受力逐渐增强，所以没过几次就习惯并且置若罔闻起来。

闲聊的意义也很有限，karry作为一个对腐全不熟悉的人，对我不怀好意的诸如“你和千智赫一起出去玩愉快吗？”“你喜欢和他待在一起吗？”的问题都坦率地做出了肯定的回答，反倒令我觉得很没意思。倒是那些无关情感的问题，比如千智赫喜欢吃什么喜欢穿什么喜欢什么动物喜欢什么颜色，他都能答得出来，了解范围之广，了解程度之深，假如我没看剧本，肯定要以为他是千智赫的爸爸。

生活如此平淡，我不免对这唯一的亮点愈加好奇。

只是此时karry身上的可挖掘价值已经少的可怜，于是我决定换八卦的另一方下手。

012

我和千智赫见面的时间有限，除了偶尔几个人一起聚餐，就只有自习室，但无论是在哪儿，都没个独处的时间空间。

即便我好奇心可杀死猫，也不会KY到当着所有人的面问他，“hey，你和karry搞基吗？”

所幸有已经和他打好关系的karry在，我只要假扮karry就能换取情报，因此说麻烦也不会太麻烦。

——一开始我是这么想的。

然后就挑了个周六，晚上就偷拿karry手机发微信约他出来买衣服，karry说话风格我多少会一点，所以微信聊天并没露陷，十分顺利约好第二天上午九点在某车站见面。

星期日，我调好闹钟，趁着karry没醒没看到手机偷偷出发，穿了他常穿的衣服，在八点半到达了车站，努力让自己进入到拍摄男自的状态，然后规规矩矩站在千智赫家过来那班车的站前开始等。

到了八点四十三，千智赫从车上走下来，我挺高兴地迎上去，还没来得及开口就听他说道，“王俊凯学长，你怎么在这儿呀？”

……老子信了你的邪！

我妄图抗争一下，佯作惊讶道，“我是karry呀！”

“你们在和我开玩笑么？”千智赫微微皱眉，一副困惑的样子。

你有什么好困惑的啊老子才困惑好嘛……

我垂死挣扎，“我真的是karry啊，你没事吧？”

“没事啊，倒是学长你，为什么要假装karry学长呢？”

所以说你为什么这么坚定啊！我自己看着karry都觉得在照镜子啊……

和千智赫大眼瞪小眼了一会儿，他的表情忽然放松下来，换上了笑容，同时朝我身后招手道，“karry学长！”

我顺着他的视线回头，只见一面镜子朝我走过来，然后伸出手越过我搭在千智赫的肩膀上，道，“他到这来有事，看到你和你闹着玩呢，你没等太久吧。”

“没。”

“那我们走吧。”

然后镜子远去了，感兴趣对象也远去了。

呵呵……老子一个人去吃干锅罢……反正是karry的钱。

013

小学语文学过两个词，其一为屡败屡战，其二为屡战屡败，两个词看起来意思差不多，但是前者表现的是一种积极的不屈不挠的精神，后者则是无能。

作为tfboys小队长，作为90后前辈，我自然是前者。

也就是说，我想出了新的面对千智赫的办法。

开学第二个月的第二个周六，上午八点，确定过今天karry和千智赫不会出去厮混之后，我注册了一个新的QQ号，取了个微笑小香香的网名，把资料改成01年出生的女生，头像换成一个网上看到的漂亮的姑娘，然后去加千智赫。

千智赫这厮不知道是老土还是故意搞怪，没有设置网名，网名就是QQ号，好友验证是回答问题式的，题目非常简单——【我的真实姓名是？】，输入千智赫三个字，敲下回车，QQ就弹出提示：3XXXXXXX成为了您的好友。

再点开我的QQ面板，果然好友里多了一个人，看头像是彩色的应该在线，居然对我加好友的行为毫无反应？莫非是挂机？先给他改了个备注，然后试探性地发了条消息过去，对面倒是很快就回应了。

\--------

微笑小香香：你好~\\(≧▽≦)/~

千智赫：你好。

千智赫：请问你是？

微笑小香香：你可以叫我小香香【笑

千智赫：你认识我吗？

微笑小香香：可爱】认识呀，你是千智赫嘛~不然我怎么能加你好友呢\\(^o^)/~

千智赫：可是我不认识你。

微笑小香香：聊着聊着就认识了嘛~

千智赫：你从哪里知道我qq号的？

\-------

呵呵，我就知道他要问这个……不过我早有对策。

\-------

微笑小香香：从你班上同学那里，他说了不让我出卖他的，你不要追问好不好【可怜

千智赫：哦。

千智赫：你找我有什么事吗？

微笑小香香：和你聊天呀~

千智赫：哦。

千智赫：我还有事，下次聊【再见】

\-------

然后他的头像就变成了灰色，至于是下线还是隐身还是干脆把我拉黑了就不知道了。

哪有这样和女生说话的？？千玺虽然有时候高冷也不会这样呀，这孩子绝对长歪了。

默默吐槽之后，我也把微笑小香香的账号设置了隐身，同时发过去告别消息。

微笑小香香：好的，回见，我也出去玩了【再见

虽然并没有什么人和我玩……但是微笑小香香是个活力四射的美少女不是宅男么……

014

说过再见之后，我把千智赫设为了特别关注，然后玩着电脑过了一两个小时，QQ提示，你的好友千智赫上线了。

天可怜见，他真的只是下线了，没有拉黑我。

\-----

微笑小香香：你好呀~

千智赫：你不是出去玩了吗？

\----

……这厮好不识时务。

\----

微笑小香香：已经玩完回来了呀【可爱

千智赫：哦。

微笑小香香：你刚刚去哪里了呀？

千智赫：外面。

微笑小香香：啊啊，去外面干嘛了呢？

千智赫：吃饭。

微笑小香香：吃了什么呀(*@ο@*) 

千智赫：早饭。

\----

……这孩子故意逗我玩的吧。不过这么一说倒是发现他和本体的相似之处了，之前少年go第一期的时候，王源给千玺打电话，千玺也说了差不多的话，我后来看那视频还笑的要死，也没想过王源当时听是什么感受。

大概和我现在差不多吧……

千玺的幽默感完全长歪了啊。

\----

微笑小香香：你真幽默O(∩_∩)O

微笑小香香：还在吗？你怎么不说话？

千智赫：在，有什么事？

微笑小香香：没什么事就不能找你吗？聊聊天嘛~

千智赫：不能。

\----

讲真，我活到现在，还是第一次听到有人对这种问题做不能的回答，那还说个毛，老子撤退了罢。

敌人油盐不进段位太高，不是我的错。

\----

微笑小香香：那好吧【难过

微笑小香香：我下了，回见【再见

千智赫：再见。

015

从千智赫说过不能之后，我就不再用微笑小香香的号去找他了。原因之一是他说没事不要找他，这让我很难找到继续聊下去的话题，原因之二在于我自己有点泄气。

仔细想想，两个人关系好出去玩再正常不过了，也没理由说剧本主角是karry和马思远就只能他们两个一起玩，而且异时空同位体毕竟是不同的人，喜好性格有不同是肯定的，所以也不能说我对千智赫不感兴趣karry就不能和他交朋友。最重要的是，虽然编剧脑内弯弯绕绕，但karry看起来真的像个直男，所以和千智赫之间也许没什么粉红。——一旦想通了这个就觉得自己有点多管闲事。

但是这也不是说我就完全不好奇了，玩笑还是要开的，八卦还是要八的，我只是做战略性撤退而已。

好吧，坦白点说，我本来是准备放弃的。

但就在这个时候，千智赫竟然主动来找我了——当然不是找微笑小香香，是找我大号。

虽然说大号，其实也只是上个月注册的，等级只有可怜的一个月亮——这当然不是说我一直到了这里才开始用qq，只是这里毕竟不是原来那个世界，我原来的qq号在这里也就变成了karry的qq，自然，本来上面加的各种我的朋友也就没了。

也就是说不可能以这种方式与原来的世界取得联系，刚发现的时候比较难过这个，现在差不多习惯了这边，难过点就换成了等级太低好可怜。

不过千智赫作为一个连网名也没有的新世纪少年老古董，自然不可能对我的qq等级这种段位超过的东西发表什么看法，因此一个月前加我qq时并未多说什么，现在来找我聊天，也根本不提那些东西，不过，看着他的问题，我倒是宁可他说你QQ等级好低我好鄙视你……

\-----

千智赫：学长早上好。

大哥：早上好

千智赫：学长，今天我找你主要是想问你一些问题，大概要占用你十分钟的时间，不知道你现在方便吗？

大哥：方便得很，你说你说。

千智赫：是怎样的，我想问一下，易烊千玺是个怎样的人？

\-----

我……我觉得我陷入了人生的大迷惘。

016

在这个世界，在千智赫这个人这里听到千玺的名字，实在是种奇妙的体验，我得承认最初的几秒我陷入了某种未知的困惑之中，但这种困惑并没有持续多久，就被某种愤怒代替了。

\-----

大哥：你怎么知道千玺的？Karry告诉你的？

千智赫：是的。

\-----

我就知道是karry！真想撕了这傻子……平行世界这种东西也能随便说么？也不知道他还有没有告诉其他人，偏偏这厮数学笔记本落在学校，一直到九点多才发现，急急忙忙跑去学校，至今尚未回家，以至于不能捉来审问一番……现在还得先应付一下千智赫……

\-----

大哥：你为什么想问这个？

千智赫：比较好奇吧，想知道平行世界的自己是怎样的。

\-----

好奇心吗？好奇心的确是可以理解的，刚来的那段时间，我和karry也在没完没了地聊天打听情报，恨不得连对方一个月时系的纸尿裤是什么颜色都打听清楚，然后借答案的不同来表明自己的独特。

千智赫的好奇中是否有这样的心思呢？我不知道。假如karry在的话大概就能猜到他心里在想什么，然后指导我回复些和千智赫心意的东西，偏偏他又不在。

只能走一步是一步了。

\----

大哥：你对千玺知道多少？

千智赫：karry学长告诉我的不多，我只知道易烊千玺和你还有王源一个组合，然后他和我年纪一样，但是比我高一年级。

大哥：……karry学长已经把他知道的都告诉你了啦……回头我一定打死他。

千智赫：啊？打架不好吧。

大哥：冷汗】我开个玩笑。

大哥：你想问哪些方面呢？

千智赫：我想知道的是，他的性格如何？或者说，学长你觉得他是个怎样的人？

大哥：千玺的话……他很喜欢说些无厘头的冷笑话，平时总是面无表情装高冷，但玩起来也笑的挺开心，虽然年龄小可有时候挺可靠。还是个学霸。性格的话不好怎么形容，总之是个好孩子吧。

千智赫：这样……那么我还有最后一个问题，学长你和他的关系如何？

\-----

这问题可有点难以回答，我对千玺的感觉有点复杂，一来他是空降来的，我们这些所谓的老人对他天然有种抵触情绪，二来他人不坏，性格也对我胃口，而且同龄人么，有共同话题，所以算个好朋友，三来我是队长，他是老幺，我得罩着他——虽然这家伙不算个好小弟，连大哥都不肯叫一句。

综上……

\-----

大哥：大笑】关系自然是顶呱呱、

千智赫：好的，谢谢学长。

大哥：不客气。

千智赫：再见。

大哥：再见。

\-----

说完再见，我赶紧把QQ设置了隐身，免得再有个马思远来问我，“王源是个怎么样的人？”，那我可真要打死karry。

看看聊天记录，说再见的时候离千智赫来找我过了八分钟，果然是大概十分钟，这家伙估计时间准确度不错，以后是个人才。可比千玺好多了，那孩子找我出来吃饭都时有迟到，时间观念没那么强——不，如果是千玺的话，开场白肯定是“小凯，在不在在不在，快出来，问你个事。”，哪里会有千智赫这么有礼貌，还和和气气地叫我王俊凯学长。

亏我还在背后说他好话来着，也不知道回去之后告诉他他信不信，肯不肯为了这好话请我吃顿大餐。

017

打发完千智赫，我坐在电脑前，一边玩游戏，一边等karry，一边时刻提防着随时可能出现问我王源/刘志宏/刘一麟/罗庭信是怎样的人的马思远和三兄弟，到了十点多，才终于听到了楼下的开门声。

急急忙忙冲下楼去准备兴师问罪，却在开口之前被karry拉住了手，正莫名其妙，他忽然抬起头，表情严肃得像个郭嘉朱熹，同时以四平八稳的声音叫我的名字，“王俊凯。”

“？”

“学校晚上有贼。”

“啊？”我吓了一跳，赶紧上下打量了他一下，“嗯，没看到什么伤……你被打哪儿了？脱了衣服我看看。”

“我没挨打。”karry没好气地甩开我的手，一边脱制服一边往楼上走，“而且我会跆拳道好吗？”

“这设定太玛丽苏，我拒绝承认。”我跟着他上楼进房间，同时反驳。

“王俊凯，你要接受现实，就算玛丽苏，我也比你帅比你聪明还比你能打。”

“我只有一点不如你。”

“是两点，这也不如，那也不如。”

“是不如你不要脸。”我嫌弃地看着他，“还有，这也不如那也不如这段子太古老了，是十年前的笑话了你知道吗？Karry，不是我说，你真的太土了。”

Karry假装没听见，“我拿了笔记本出来，在走廊上的时候忽然听到有小孩子的笑声，学校里哪来的小孩子，肯定是有人搞鬼。”

“哈哈。”我干笑两声，瞬间脑补了无数恐怖片的情节，“karry，你有没有觉得哪里不舒服？会不会被附体了？”

“你想什么呢？”karry莫名其妙地看着我，“什么附体？”

“没什么……你接着说。”

“没了。你想，大晚上的，谁会去学校呢？肯定是贼。”

“你说的好有道理。”我随口附和他有理有据的推断，但同时还是觉得有点瘆的慌……不管怎么样，今晚姑且离karry远点。

“你受惊了，好好休息，我去洗澡睡觉了。”

“哦，你去吧。”他应了一声，同时朝我挤眉弄眼，脸上写着三个大字——胆小鬼。

我这是不做死好吗？如果这是恐怖片我的行为可以打满分好吗？

不和karry一般见识，不和karry一般见识。

临睡前终于想起来自己忘了和karry兴师问罪，不过这个念头只在脑海里转了大概0.1秒钟，我就投入到温柔的睡梦中去了。

018

晚上，做了个梦。

梦里我走在学校的走廊上，身边围满了一群小孩，而我像个元首，和他们依次握手，合影，一起在闪光灯下露出傻兮兮的笑容。

醒来的时候一阵恶寒，废了半天劲才把梦里傻兮兮的自己抛出脑海，恢复正常去洗漱，在洗漱间碰到karry，只见他也是一副蔫蔫的样子，不由觉得找到知己，拍了拍他的肩膀，“你也没睡好啊。”

“是啊。”他一边说一边打了个哈欠，“我洗完了，你去洗吧。”

“喔。”我对着镜子挤牙膏，看着karry摇摇晃晃地走远，终于忍不住问道，“你昨晚……（做了什么梦）？”

“昨晚忘关窗了，你也忘了对吧。被蚊子咬死了，唉。”他甩甩手走远了。

了不起咯。

我继续挤牙膏，微笑道，“对。”

019

第一节课和第二节课的间隙，我们把昨晚的经历告诉了班上的同学，然后得知了一个据说是在学校里传的沸沸扬扬而我和karry一无所知的消息——学校盛传晚上闹鬼。

非但是盛传，而且还有许多不同的解释版本，朋友圈都传遍了、

要我说，我天天刷朋友圈还看不到才是闹鬼吧……

我和karry虚心请教同学们目前的闹鬼原因，一时间大家纷纷献言献策，场面无比热闹。

同学A信誓旦旦，“传说五十年前，有一个男生吊死在走廊上……”

“五十年前这学校还没建起来，这块地方是个鱼塘好吗？要有鬼也不是吊死鬼啊。”我朝同学A翻白眼。

同学B有另一套说法，在他的讲述中，这间学校曾发生过一段惊天动地的爱恨情仇，在纠结中，女主角失手把孩子掉在地上摔死了。

……本校是男校而且只有男老师好吗？

同学C说的稍微靠谱一点，他说有学生为了报复老师而将他的孩子杀死在学校，因此才有了闹鬼事件。

故事的前半段真的不是抄袭告白吗？

……

花了上午的课间时间听了目前所有版本的闹鬼传闻，就连一贯爱看恐怖片的我都对闹鬼说嗤之以鼻起来。自然，校园怪谈不可能多么严谨，但至少逻辑要通顺吧……

我都怀疑有的是那些家伙自己现编的，比如什么教导主任心脏衰竭而死，教导主任能发出小孩笑声吗？以为我不知道你上次逃课是被教导主任抓的吗？

唉，真是世风日下人心不古。

020

上过课之后去自习室。

虽然基本排除了闹鬼的可能，但作为一个尽职尽责的学长，karry还是提醒道，“你们晚上不要来学校。”，为增强可信度，又把昨晚的遭遇说了一遍。

其他几个人没什么反应，宇文却颇激动，说闹鬼的事情已经传遍了，马思远表达了和我一样的困惑，“一直？我怎么不知道？”

天宇文朝他翻了个白眼，“你的生活里面，一直就只有课本和篮球，你怎么可能去关注微信朋友圈里的事？”

喔，原来马思远是个乖宝宝。

回忆起王源那日发五条不嫌少，刷屏霸屏不怕多的朋友圈，我不由得悲从中来不可断绝，要是能回去碰到王源，一定要教育他向马思远学习，戒网戒手机，好好学习天天向上。

脑补好学生王源的功夫，对面的马思远一伙人已经就鬼的问题吓得挤做一堆，虽然害怕是可怜吧，但是大概我缺乏同情心，总之看着那一团人还蛮想笑的……

将笑而未笑的时候，自习室里响起了另一个声音，“karry学长……现在来是不是不太方便？”

“方便方便，太方便了。”我习惯性抢答，然后回头瞄了一眼，只见千智赫抱着他的习题集，皱着眉看着这边。

……昨天被闹鬼的事情糊弄过去了，看到千智赫才想起来，我还欠karry一个好礼物——十记老拳。

看着朝千智赫微笑的karry，我暗暗对他比了个中指。

021

闹鬼事件的讨论并没有得出什么大家都接受的结论，于是大部分自习室成员决定晚上再去学校一趟，宇寻宇浩因为太小就不去了（这个世界里明明千智赫才是最小的好吗？），我因为某些私人原因也不去，这私人原因非常严谨严肃严峻，绝不是害怕什么的。

什么马思远的嘲笑什么天宇文的鬼脸什么Karry的鄙视脸什么千智赫的冷漠脸我全都没有听到没有看到。

吃过晚饭之后，我吃着薯片哼着易水寒，挥挥手看着Karry离开家去学校探险，同时认真思考如果他今晚回不来我该怎么办。

说不定会被Karry家赶出去，这么说的话我能不能在那之后扮演Karry呢……

开着这样的无聊脑洞，玩着电脑游戏，等了大概两个小时，Karry回来了。

我兴高采烈地下楼迎接他，却碰上一张严肃脸，略微有点扫兴，悻悻道，“你怎么这种表情？”

Karry愁眉苦脸道，“我好像发现闹鬼的真相了。”

“那你干嘛不高兴？”

“好像是天宇文干的。”

“不可能。”我断然道。

“我也觉得不大可能，不过你为什么这么肯定？”Karry纳闷地看着我。

“因为剧本上说天宇文是好人嘛……”我底气不足地回答他，然后得到了一个白眼。

难道我说的话没有说服力吗？Karry真是个笨蛋。

022

捉鬼的事情我基本上没有参与。

一方面是我的确有一点忌惮鬼怪之类，一方面是最近我比较忙，学校里有个数学竞赛，报名之后每天都有培训课程，所以没有去自习室，自然也就不可能亲身参与。

这样的情况下，我只能从其它人的嘴里听到事情的进展，所以进度总比别人慢半拍，一般来说，等我知道事件A的时候，大家早就开始讨论事件B了，而等我终于搞清楚了事件B是怎么一回事的时候，事件B早就是个过时的消息了。

基本上我就是个跟不上进度的家伙，所以很快我就放弃了跟进，开始忙些别的东西。

本来我和Karry住在一起，得到情报应该再方便不过，不该有这样的跟不上时代的情形。

但事实是Karry很少和我说这件事，或者说我和他的交流本来也就不多。

在学校他是个乖孩子，上课不讲话，下课时间又有班长啊班长委员会啊很多事要忙，更兼人气很好，没多少时间和我扯皮。中午一起吃饭时偶尔能说几句，但是还有其他同学在旁边，所以交流也并不深入。

到了下午放学，他去自习室我去竞赛培训，然后各自回家——这家伙从很久之前就不和我一起回家，每天放学之后不知道去哪里瞎逛，常常在外面吃过晚饭再回来。有时回来碰到我出房门，两个人就打个招呼，有时候我没听到他开门，他自然也不会跑到我这里来问句好，这样一来除了因为洗漱时间相近偶尔能碰到，基本上在家里也打不了几个照面。

这样一来，我找到机会跟他抱怨他把平行世界的事情透露出去就已经是千智赫来找我聊天的十几天后了。

那天Karry一如既往地很晚回来，不知道碰到什么好事，上楼的时候还笑嘻嘻地在哼歌，我朝他打招呼的时候他明显被吓了一跳，认出来是我就翻了个白眼，“你没事站在这里干嘛，吓我一跳。”

我四处看了看，没看到Karry的爷爷，也不知道老人家在什么地方，平行世界的话题还是要隐蔽一点，于是我伸手去拉Karry，“来来来，来我房间，我有事情和你说。”

“你总不是要和我表白吧，虽然我很优秀，可是不自恋诶。”Karry乐呵呵地跟着我走，嘴里说着些乱七八糟的话。

我强忍住揍他的欲望，关了门之后才说，“你是不是把平行世界的事情告诉其他人了？”

Karry的笑容立刻消失了，“什么意思？”

“千智赫找我来问千玺的事情，难道不是你告诉他的？”

“……”Karry错愕地看着我，眼睛瞪得很大几乎有些可怜，不过这个时候我可没心情同情惨遭队友出卖的他，确定之后便开始释放憋了很久的愤怒情绪。

“你以为平行世界是什么？这种东西难道能随随便便地说吗？你现在相信他，告诉他，他搞不好也会相信什么人，告诉什么别人，别人再告诉别人，谁能确保每一个别人都是可靠的？假如传出去了怎么办？我们两个基因一模一样的人，你知道传出去有什么后果？……balabala（以下省略若干字）”

我高高兴兴地发表完长篇大论的演讲，数落（恐吓）了Karry一些其实自己并不特别相信的危言耸听的话，顿觉浊气一清，整个人神清气爽起来，再看看Karry，只见这厮一副呆傻的样子，我推了他一下他才迟缓地说，“哦……我知道了……不该乱说的，很对不起。”

说着他竟然还朝我鞠了个躬。

……这厮不会傻了吧？

我担心地看了他几秒钟，只见他鞠过躬之后眨了眨眼睛，然后脸上的表情稍微正常了一点，从痴呆变成了略呆，然后他说，“千智赫找你问了什么？”

“问了什么……”我莫名其妙的看着他，“我不是和你讲过啦，他问千玺的事情啊。”

“我是说，他具体都问了些什么问题？”

“这个么……”我一边开电脑一边假装摸下巴，“这个嘛……跟你说是不是有点不好，你看，我刚刚还在数落你呢。”

Karry从善如流，立刻体贴地说，“大哥，我错了，让我看看吧。”

“嗯。”我点点头，“你自己开qq看吧。”

“哪个是你啊？”Karry早打开了qq，在用户选择那里下拉了一下，露出大哥和微笑小香香两个账号来，我趁他还没看清赶紧叫道，“大哥是我，大哥是我，你怎么连我网名都不知道呢？”

“有备注谁还管这个呀……千智赫在哪个分组？”

“我的好友。”

Karry不说话了，点进去找到千智赫，认真看起聊天记录来。

聊天记录不长，就两页。我和千智赫qq也就只说过两次话，一次是他来问我千玺的事情，一次就是刚加他的时候，那次的对话简单到我能背出来。

\-----

大哥：我是王俊凯。

3XXXXXX：王俊凯学长好，我是千智赫。

大哥：……你怎么连个网名都没有？

3XXXXXX：很高兴认识学长，我下了，下次聊，再见。

大哥：诶你吃了吗？

大哥：……

大哥：……再见。

\-----

即使过了好几个月，回忆起这个qq初对话我还是气得牙痒痒，暗自磨牙了一会儿，才发现Karry安静的时间太长了些。

我和千智赫的对话不多，他何必看这么久呢？

我觉得有些奇怪，上前拍了拍他的肩膀，“喂，你看完了么？”

Karry把手从鼠标上移开，低着头慢慢站起来，然后问我，“这个世界里本来没有千智赫对不对？”

突然问这个干嘛……我有点莫名其妙，不过还是传道授业解惑，于是点点头，“这大概是个bug，可能我的好朋友在这里都有投影什么的……”

话还没说完就被Karry打断了，他用力抓住我的手腕，抬起头来以一种奇怪的眼神看着我，然后神经质地说，“不是投影，不是投影。……他和易烊千玺没有关系。你看，他来到这里，只是因为我救过他，他存在在这里，只是因为我。”

Karry的眼睛亮的几乎有点可怕。

可是他干嘛这么激动？千智赫来男校是为了什么这很重要么？何必纠结这个呢？

我用没被抓住的另一只手扶住他的肩膀，“你没事吧，为什么这么激动？”

他张了张嘴，“我我我”的支吾了半天，最终说，“我……我只是不安。”

不安？这感情太复杂了，我有点招架不来。只有劝慰道，“你的状态不太好，我看你该去休息一下。”

他点点头回房间了，我目视着他摇摇晃晃地回房，也开始不安起来。

到底Karry出了什么事呢？

023

到底Karry出了什么事呢？

我思考了这个问题很久，大概每天十分钟左右。但是并不知道发生了什么。

那天看着Karry回房，我自己也胡思乱想了一会儿，分析他异常的原因，想了一肚子的宽慰的话，自觉已经可以接过知心姐姐的大旗而去敲Karry的房门时发现他已经熄灯睡觉了，只有牢骚满腹地回房，又把之前的安慰话在脑子里过了一遍，同时想出了些别的有意思的话来，一直折腾到一点多才睡着。

结果第二早上没听到闹钟，还是Karry来叫我起床，我在床上迷糊了一会儿，认出Karry的脸来，立刻想起来晚起的原因，然而可能是早起会傻，一时之间也没想起什么特别精妙的发言，只好尴尬地沉默。好在Karry也不大在意这个，见我清醒了便说，“快点起床洗漱，今天你晚起了十分钟，得加快速度。”

说着他朝我露出一个令我毛骨悚然的笑容，那笑容就好像我是个漂亮小姑娘什么的，我不由得打了个冷颤，问他，“你没事吧？”

“没事，我高兴得很。”

“看出来了。”我搓了搓手臂上的鸡皮疙瘩，想起昨天最满意的一句话来，“我不知道你身上发生了什么，但是你看起来不太对劲。对于你身上发生的可能的不愉快我感到非常遗憾，假如你愿意的话，可以向我倾诉……”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”Karry傻笑着打断了我，“你在cos什么知心姐姐吗？”

“我只是在关心你。”我咬牙切齿。

“哦哦，谢谢你。”他又露出之前那个恶心的笑容来，“不过不用啦，我现在心情好的很。”

“我看你不是心情好，是快发疯了。”昨晚的熬夜白费了，我不由对他怀有恶意起来。

“啊~爱令我疯狂~”Karry的表情又从浪笑切换回傻笑，然后他看了一眼表，终于恢复到了正常表情，“还不快点去洗漱，现在迟了十五分钟了，你这个白痴！”

“啊~爱令我疯狂~爱令我迟到~”我哼着不知名的小调，敏捷地躲过Karry想要敲我头的手，跑去了盥洗室。

结果那几天Karry的心情都好得过头。

我也一直不知道到底发生了什么，只是隐约闻到一股什么什么的酸臭味。

024

Karry发疯之后的三天，我在篮球场碰到了马思远。

彼时他正坐在篮球场的角落里，抱膝，驼背，低头，身体语言是一个大写的衰字。

我偷偷从后面接近他，拍了拍他的肩膀准备吓他一跳，然后在他转过头来的时候被他吓了一跳。十几天不见，这家伙竟然瘦了一圈，看到我就无精打采地说了句“hi……”，然后又恢复了衰字。

嚯，连hi都要打省略号，这家伙是有多无力啊。我在他旁边坐下来，推了他一把，“你怎么这么垂头丧气的，挨打啦？”

他无力地挥了挥手，“不要烦我……王俊凯……”

“咦，你认得出我？”我大吃一惊，不由对他刮目相看。

“只要不瞎都认得出来……你难道没看到Karry发春的样子吗……”

“还好吧……”我回忆了一下这几天Karry的表现，“也就是开心了点多笑了点，其他也还正常吧……就是我不知道他为什么这么高兴就是了。”

“还不是因为……哦……你不知道……那就不说了……”

“别啊，什么事？”

马思远慢吞吞地翻了个白眼，然后说，“就不告诉你……”，说完还朝我假笑了一下。

这表情我熟，王源有什么不愿意告诉我的时候就会皮笑肉不笑地卖萌，这家伙很倔，说不讲就是不讲，所以一看到这表情我就知道没戏。马思远估计也是这么个尿性，见他假笑我就只有叹一口气，悻悻地坐下来，道，“喔，不说就不说呗。”

“你得自己去发现……等你自己发现了……肯定特别地高兴……”马思远继续着没精打采的说话方式，语气诡秘，听起来不怀好意。

我假装没听到，开始关心起朋友来，“我不知道你身上发生了什么，但是你看起来不太对劲。对于你身上发生的可能的不愉快我感到非常遗憾，假如你愿意的话，可以向我倾诉……”

“要是这么简单倾诉就好啦……”

“到底啥事啊？”我懒得再扮演知心姐姐，开门见山问道。

“唉……说来话长……”

“没事，我闲得很……”

“你有没有听过一个故事……一个酒瓶里的魔鬼……”

“啊？”我对他飘忽不定的话题有点摸不着头脑，还是姑且老实回答道，“听过。”

“魔鬼在头一个一百年想谁放他出来就给他金银财宝……第二个一百年想谁来就给他无尽的财富……到第四个一百年的时候只想杀了来的人……”

“你现在是第四个一百年？意思是我来晚了咯？”马思远说话真别扭。

“是第五个一百年……”

“那是什么意思？”

“第五个一百年，魔鬼完全丧失了兴趣，有没有人来都只是躺在那里……也就是说……”马思远勉强抬起头来朝我翻了个白眼，“我现在打都懒得打你了……我什么都懒得说……”

“你只勤快说废话……”我学着马思远的坐姿，马思远的说话方式，缓慢地吐槽。

“唉……”

“唉……”

然后我们一起唉声叹气了起来。

025

然后我的心里就多了两个未解之谜，其一是Karry究竟为什么一下子难过一下子开心，而且还开心到让我们两出现了一眼就能看出来的分别。其二是马思远为什么不高兴。

这两个问题困扰了我一段时间，一直到十一月初，第一个问题解决了一部分，解决了Karry为什么高兴得像是发春的那一部分。

那天晚上，我洗完澡玩手机，点开标题为自习室同盟会的微信群的时候，发现最近的消息是齐刷刷地退群通知，再往上翻一点则是退群的家伙们的齐刷刷的表达“卧槽”信息的发言，再往上翻则是一些隔着屏幕都能闻到的飘荡着酸臭气息的对话……这么说是不是有点费解？

好吧，那我按照正常的顺序还原一遍。

\------

（群聊）

前略

Karry：@千智赫，现在有时间没？

千智赫：有，怎么了？

Karry：那想我一下。

马思远：卧槽！

天宇文：Karry男神你……

卫斯理：请爱护单身狗，可以不爱，但不要伤害。

天宇浩：请爱护单身狗，可以不爱，但不要伤害。

天宇寻：就是。

千智赫：@Karry好的。

马思远：我的眼睛！

【系统】马思远退出了群聊。

【系统】天宇文退出了群聊。

【系统】天宇寻退出了群聊。

【系统】天宇浩退出了群聊。

【系统】紫奇退出了群聊。

【系统】卫斯理退出了群聊。

王俊凯：……呸！

【系统】王俊凯退出了群聊。

\-------

单身狗受到了成吨伤害。

我的心好痛。

026

退了群，哀悼完被虐的王俊凯的一生之后，我开始思考一些其它的问题。

比如Karry究竟是when，how，why和千智赫达成了某种不可告人的违反校规的关系的？

When是很容易解答的，不用说，一定是从Karry开始发癫的那一天开始，不，肯定是前一天的晚上，怪不得第二天起来笑的像朵花一样，看着我都笑的像在发春。枉我那天晚上为他担心，死了大概四五六七八个脑细胞，结果我忧心忡忡的时候他在房里谈恋爱。

妹想到！

一个好好的直男，被我腐化了好久，屁事没有，我放弃之后，突然的，suddenly！他就和一个男人好上了！

这简直是对我的挑衅。

而后我发现更挑衅的在于Karry不在家。

啊对，他今天和千智赫出去玩了，现在还没回来。

也就是说，他们约会了一天。

也就是说，他们这一天都在一起。

也就是说，这一对狗男男可能坐在什么公园的长凳上，什么咖啡店的吊椅上，两个人肩并着肩，头靠着头，凑在一起说着悄悄话，然后其中一个忽然灵机一动（我个人猜测是Karry）说，我们这么甜蜜，不如来虐虐自习室那群单身狗吧。

然后他们就坐在一米之内，以群聊的方式秀恩爱。

是可忍孰不可忍。

我暗暗磨刀，无论如何，Karry这厮是不能留了。

027

晚上九点，我找了个小马扎在二楼楼梯口坐着等Karry回来，拿着手机一边听歌一边和马思远聊天。

\-----

大哥：马思远马思远，在不在？吱个声

马思远：吱

大哥：Karry和千智赫的事情你啥时候知道的啊？

马思远：哟嚯，你终于发现啦！

大哥：我也在群里啊我又不是瞎。

马思远：喔，我们都觉得你是瞎子。

大哥：为毛？？？

马思远：毕竟你和Karry朝夕相处的，这都不知道。

大哥：卧槽，他又不会对我倾诉恋爱心事，我怎么可能知道。

马思远：所以说你是瞎子。

大哥：你有情报不告诉我，没义气！

马思远：瞎子！

大哥：没义气！

……

大哥：你不觉得很搞笑吗？

马思远：？

大哥：以单身与否划分的话，我们都是单身狗阵营才对，干嘛要互相攻击？

马思远：唉……

大哥：唉……

马思远：你问我怎么知道的……我不好怎么说，明天周一，你来一趟自习室呗。

大哥：我有培训，不然你以为我为啥之前不来自习室？

马思远：逃一节课又不会死！

大哥：罚写作业你写啊？

马思远：少废话，来不来？

大哥：……

大哥：来！

\-----

求知不畏死，何况写作业乎。

我跟马思远敲定了第二天去自习室，然后默默地给几天后受罚的自己点了个蜡。

028

九点半，Karry还没有回来。穷极无聊之下我开始玩手机，单机三国杀，玩的正high，就听到耳边传来个欠扁的声音，“哟，蹲楼梯口玩游戏，真是有闲情逸致啊！”

“放屁，老子坐着的。”下意识地反驳完才意识到说话的人是谁，赶紧把手机一收站起身来，仗着Karry站的地方比我低一级，居高临下审问道，“Karry同学，你有没有什么话要对我说？”

“干嘛？我有男朋友了，不约，谢谢。”

“要约也不找你。”我朝他翻翻白眼，“你怎么有男朋友的呀？都不和我说一声，你不觉得很不够意思嘛？”

Karry夸张地瞪大眼睛看着我，“不是吧，我今天都在群里当众说情话了，你还没看出来我有男朋友吗？那你退群干嘛？”

“我他妈又不傻。我就是问你们怎么就好上了？”

“天机不可泄露。”

“……”

大概是看我脸色实在很臭，Karry终于又说，“我不是故意不回答你啦，但是认真说这个问题，你不觉得很肉麻吗？”

“好像也是。”我仔细思考了一下，尤其考虑到Karry毕竟和我长得一模一样这一点，假如他在我面前大说特说他对千智赫感情转变的时钟——同时考虑一下千智赫和千玺的关系——确实是很奇怪，于是我放过了这个问题，改问另一个同样困扰我的问题，“我觉得你应该不是gay才对，为什么……？”

Karry面露思索之色，“我不知道我是不是gay，确实，我从小到大没喜欢过什么男生，但是也没喜欢过女生啊，性取向还真不确定。”说道这里他忽然笑了一下，“可是喜欢千智赫和性取向没关系呀，我就是喜欢他，性别有什么关系？”

“呕，太肉麻了，你还是去死吧。”

我（吐着酸水）给予了Karry真诚的赞美，然后和非（恼）常（羞）感（成）动（怒）的Karry进行了友好的问候，我送他几记老拳，他回我一顿胖揍。

我们的感情非常和谐。

029

那天到后来就是以打闹收场。我最终也没能知道Karry究竟是怎么和千智赫好上的，收获的只有肩膀以及手臂上的一点淤青，只能咬牙切齿地去睡觉，第二天也咬牙切齿地去了自习室。

Karry没跟我一起去，他每天放学之后都得先处理些例行事务才有空干别的，我趁着他和其他人说话就偷偷溜去了自习室。自习室里空空荡荡，马思远他们不晓得有什么事还没来，只有千智赫一个人坐在那里，见到我就点点头打了个招呼。

我跑去我的位置上坐下来，放好包，看着一边的千智赫，感觉有点复杂。

这间自习室里大家关系都不错，但不错中也分普通不错和很不错以及非常不错，我和千智赫大概就只是普通不错。

他和千玺都有种拒人于千里之外的的气场，不同的是千玺的表现方式是高冷，他则是温和的冷淡，当然我知道千玺在高冷之下是个逗比，千智赫既然能和Karry谈恋爱，必然也有未对我展示的另外一面，然而问题就在这里，他的那一面也许很容易相处，但是对我是不可见的。

而我来这间自习室，就是想探讨他的另一面。

这可有些尴尬。

我盯着他看了一会儿，在好奇心的驱使下开口问道，“你……”

千智赫闻声转过头来看着我，脸上带着礼貌的微笑，我对着这微笑很是犯难。

你什么呢？

——你是不是gay？

——你和Karry好了多久了？

——你为啥喜欢Karry？

——你们谁先表白的？

——你们平常在一起都做些什么？

……不对这种问题只能问Karry吧。我和千智赫毕竟没熟成那样，贸贸然问这些，回不回答姑且不论，他要是打我就不好了。

我犹犹豫豫了几十秒，期间千智赫一直温和地看着我，我在这温和中下定了决心，脱口而出，“你……你和Karry进行到哪一步了？”

千智赫的笑脸一瞬间就僵住了。

我的脸大概也僵住了。

天地良心，我并不是真心想问这个问题的。我的内心都在咆哮了……我为什么要问这么个蠢问题？他们才多大？能进行到哪一步？

我赶紧补漏，“不是不是，我说错了，你别往心里去，我就是想问问，你们打过啵了没？”

……why？我为什么要问这个？为什么我脱口而出的总是这种东西？

……有些尴尬。

千智赫的脸更僵了，看着我的眼神也带了些寒意，沉默了十几秒，他挤出一个笑容来，“王俊凯学长，你问这个做什么，呵呵。”

“也没什么，我就随便问问，你不用放在心上，呵呵。”

“原来是这样，没事，我就当没听到，呵呵。”

我们大概对着呵呵了十分钟，一直到马思远姗姗来迟我才脱离了水深火热的呵呵地狱。

千智赫看到马思远之后就收起了对着我皮笑肉不笑的脸，又换上了温和的表情，两个人寒暄了一阵子之后，Karry来了。

Karry进门的同时马思远开始给我拼命使眼色要我注意千智赫，其实用不着他使眼色，千智赫的变化如此明显，我没理由注意不到。

我算是明白为什么他们立刻就能知道这两个人有一腿了。

以Karry进门那一刻为分水岭，之前之后简直是两个不同的千智赫，这不同很难用语言直接描述出来，然而只要有眼睛，就一定会发现不同。

之前的千智赫很温和，但温和的同时也让人觉得难以接近，而Karry在的时候，他只是安静地笑，我无法说出这笑与之前的笑有什么不同来，但很显然，Karry在的时候，千智赫看起来比较有人情味。

他不是只和Karry一个人说话，他和自习室的所有人都有互动，但是Karry在的时候这互动看起来都要活泼些。

如果非要打个比方……有点接近私下里的千玺。

但是这么一说的话，难道千玺和我呆在一起的时候是一副洋溢着爱情光芒的样子？

我被这诡异的想法吓出了一身冷汗。

030

逃掉补习去自习室果然受到了惩罚，老师思考了三天之后，亲切地送给了我三张密密麻麻的讲义，并温馨提示，第二天交。

我熬夜到一点写完了他们，摇摇晃晃地站起来，舒展关节准备睡觉。

躺在床上却睡不着，想一想实在是划不来。

太划不来了。

被马思远蛊惑了！大意了！

逃了补习，去自习室，除了被秀一脸以及收获一个诡异的脑洞之外没有半点好处——这两个也不算好处。

被秀自然不用说，那个诡异的千玺在我旁边的时候洋溢着爱情光芒的脑洞实在给了我极大的惊吓，以至于我看到Karry和千智赫在一起时都会不由自主地脑补我和千玺。

甚至我还做了一个不晓得是以Karry和千智赫为主角还是以我和千玺为主角或者我和千智赫以及Karry和千玺为主角的甜蜜兮兮臭不要脸的梦。

我，王俊凯，笔直笔直。

一切都是Karry的错。

031

我不能说这个梦对我产生了什么了不得的影响，不过在那之后我就连着很多天没有去自习室。

也不是说我就害怕见到karry和千智赫，事实上偶尔在校园里碰到千智赫我也能正常地和他打招呼甚至说几句话，在家里和karry相处也再正常不过——但是看到他们两个在一起，不行。

不能说我是恐同，恐同的话我之前就不会热衷于开他们的玩笑了，但是也许，也许我不如自己想象中那样能接受它，而且有那么一件事情是开玩笑的时候我没有意识到而在那个梦之后忽然发现的，我们——我和karry，千玺和千智赫——之间实在太相似了，我看着他们两个人没法不脑补我和千玺，然而我一来很直，二来对千玺也毫无非分之想，所以脑补起来就会有些奇怪。

所以我拒绝去自习室。

表面的借口是要补习——但一直到竞赛完毕之后很多天，我也没跨过操场一步。

Karry对我不去的事情颇有些好奇，不过他为人比较正直，我跟他说有私事他就相信，并且帮我保守秘密，告诉自习室其他人我仍然在补习。

对这点我其实挺感激，但karry大概是脱单了所以有个控制其他人对他好感度的系统，总之，还没等我把这感激酝酿完全，他就以更直接的方式粉碎了我的拒绝。

他把千智赫带回家了。

032

我对于千智赫来家里那天的事情记得很清楚。

那是个周末，我前一天晚上玩游戏玩到很晚，醒来的时候已经十点多，揉着眼睛开了门准备去洗漱的时候，就听到隔壁karry的房间里传来某些低沉的笑声。

是karry在笑。

然后还有模糊的说话的声音，但是听不清楚在说什么。

我觉得这个挺有趣的——我以为karry在和谁谁视频——毕竟我到这里来了很久也没看他带谁回家所以也没往那方面想——然后我就趴在门上偷听，只是门的隔音效果太好，或者说话的声音太小，即使趴在门上，我也只能听到一些模糊的东西，并且这声音逐渐降低趋近于无，我在门外想，不好，karry可能快视频完了。

这么想着我便大叫着“诶karry洗发水放哪了？”一边立刻开了门，然后我就看到了惊慌失措地分开尔后目瞪口呆地望着我的karry和千智赫。

如果我没有看错的话，开门的那个瞬间，他们好像在接吻。

WOW……我趁他们还没反应过来，赶紧说了声抱歉退出去，然后跑去洗手间关了门，一边洗漱一边开始费力把刚才看到的那个画面忘掉。

但是越是不想去想就越是忍不住想，事实上那一整天，甚至之后的很多天，我都没法摆脱那个画面。

其实很清楚，我看到的人是karry和千智赫，与我和千玺并没有关系，但一看到他们就忍不住往自己身上联想，以免自己太违和，只有躲着。

Karry是没法躲的，所以在那之后我就开始躲着千智赫，躲他非常简单，他们七年级教学楼和南门隔得近，我们九年级和北门隔得近，上学放学都不会走一个门，所以我只要不没事在学校瞎晃荡就基本断绝和他见面的机会了。

这一断绝就断绝到了圣诞节。

033

圣诞节的时候，自习室几个人约出来一起吃了个饭，我实在找不到理由推拒，只好苦着脸换好衣服尾随karry出门，并在路上嘱咐他，“待会我不要坐千智赫身边哦。”

“哪能呢？”karry含情脉脉地白了我一眼，笑道，“那必然是我坐他身边呀。”

我：“……”

Karry自己笑了一阵，凑过来拍我的肩膀，问道，“你干嘛老躲着他啊，和他吵架了？不至于吧？”

“也不是……”我愁眉苦脸地看着karry，假如换了个别的什么人，我如实告知并没什么大不了的，但是karry的话，我曾经那样殷勤地开过他的男男关系玩笑，此时再说这个未免有些自打脸不大雅观，只有朝他瘪嘴，扯谎道，“是这么回事啦，我一看到他就想到千玺。”

Karry面色稍冷，看着我道，“哦。”

我继续说，“可是我又很想千玺，所以看到他就睹人思人。”

Karry露出恍然大悟脸，“怪不得你不肯去自习室，原来是因为这个，不过你思乡之情也爆发的太晚了吧。”

……其实我想避开的只有千智赫而已，不过karry这样误会也好，我解释清楚反而奇怪。这么想清楚了，我便朝karry露出个悲伤的表情，他也就不再说话了，只是拍拍我的肩膀。

哎，karry这傻孩子，人还是挺好的。

034

到了吃饭的地方，karry把我安排在了宇寻和马思远中间，千智赫离我最远，坐我正对面——其实还不如坐我旁边，省的一抬头就看到。

只是karry毕竟一片好心，我也不方便说什么，只有低头玩手机，尽量不看他。

这煎熬的时间没过多久，饭菜就上来了，我扒拉了两口忽然发现不对，环视一圈问道，“就上菜了？人还没来齐吧。”

几个人都一脸痴呆的表情看着我，我看着他们也觉得颇莫名其妙，又道，“宇文呢？”

这话一出其他人脸上的表情就千奇百怪多种多样异彩纷呈了，还没反应过来就感觉到桌子对面有人狠狠踢了我一脚，抬头一看就发现karry正愁眉苦脸地看着我，我自然不会再ky到去问你踢我干嘛，只是场面实在尴尬，只有干笑两声低头吃饭，karry也干笑着打圆场，说了几句客套话，然后道，“来喝点酒吧。”

酒壮怂人胆……啊不是，是酒能助兴。

上了酒之后，气氛总算逐渐热络了起来，只是发展到后来就热络过了头，饭吃的七七八八的时候这些家伙就开始拼酒，等我反应过来的时候一群人都喝得醉醺醺的，马思远还有一些不多的知觉，我赶紧夺下酒杯给他叫了的士，让他送宇寻宇浩回家。

送完这三个人回来便看到karry已经趴在了桌子上，千智赫倒是还挺清醒，目光淡淡的，我越过桌子和他对视一眼又赶紧错开，摸摸鼻子觉得似乎该说些什么，但我和他实在太久没有交流，张了张嘴没丝毫思路，只好道，“我去拿打包盒。”

千智赫点点头，看着我没说话，我觉得颇尴尬，只有加快脚步跑了出去。

回来的时候发现千智赫正在给karry围围巾，低着头，眼神温柔得很，他留了个锅盖头，从我的角度看过去，和平常的千玺几乎没有区别。

太温柔了啊……我站在门口看了他十几秒，看着他围完围巾之后慢慢勾起嘴角，心里不由微微一动，但立刻就把这奇怪的思绪抛开，走过去开始打包东西，同时对他说，“你要么先回去吧，我带karry回去就好了。”

“karry学长完全喝醉了，你一个人可能有些吃力，我跟你一起吧。”

“啊，好的。”我估摸了一下，要一个人扛起karry的确有些艰难，也没坚持，便点点头，继续打包剩菜。

打包完之后就找了个的士，一路开到我家门口，用时十几分钟，到家的时候karry依然沉睡不醒，我只有和千智赫一起把他扛上楼，脱了外衣鞋子扔在床上，我累的要死，坐在一边的沙发上翻白眼，千智赫也气喘吁吁的，但是拒绝了我邀请他坐坐的好意，只是把被子铺开盖在了karry身上，顺便帮他理了理刘海。

我在一边看着，有些尴尬又有些有趣，调笑道，“你对他真好啊。”

千智赫倒是没半点不好意思，点点头道，“嗯。”过了一会儿又道，“王俊凯学长。”

“嗯？”

他把视线从karry身上移开转向我，表情严肃道，“学长，之前吃饭的时候，你刚才不该说天宇文学长的。”

“嗯，我说出来之后看你们的反应就觉着不对了，但是为什么啊？”

“啊，你不知道吗？”

我诚实地摇头。

千智赫狐疑地打量了我几秒钟，拉了我一把，轻声道，“karry学长在睡觉，我们出去说。”

我点点头，拉他去我房间，这人讲故事人品极好，用不着我催促就把我不知道的事情一五一十全讲了一遍。

我也是这才知道，在我不在的时候，发生了那样多的事情，比如千智赫住院，比如天宇文转学，比如karry马思远等人因为打架被处分，等等等等。

假如我一直亲身参与其中，大概都是些惊心动魄的大事，但我脱离自习室太久了，从没感觉到过其中的紧张气氛，karry又一直是个喜怒不形于色的人，我也没从他那儿发现什么，只有后知后觉，以至于在聚会的时候说出这样破坏气氛的话来。

说来实在嘲讽，马思远萎靡不振我是早就看到了的，却为了莫名其妙的缘由，不踏进自习室一步，以至于知道一切晚了太多，现在连安慰马思远都太迟了吧……

默默叹了一口气，我抬起头来看着千智赫，仔细打量了一下还是忍不住问道，“你之前住院了，没事吧？”

“没事。”千智赫朝我看了两眼，露出个若有所思的表情，又道，“你全都不知道么？”

“嗯。”

“这样……王俊凯学长，其实我很久以前就想问了，你是不是在躲着我？”

我被这问题打了个措手不及，支吾了半天，终于深吸一口气道，“是呀。”然后不等他回应，便把我的心理活动一五一十地说了一遍，最终道，“你看，这个么……也是没办法，对吧。”

千智赫皱眉思考了一会儿，道，“我说我的看法，学长你别见怪。”

……这一看就是要说我不爱听的话了。我能拒绝么？

可惜和他没那么熟，不敢拒绝，只有硬着头皮道，“你说。”

“我设想了一下，如果我是学长你，看到和自己长得一模一样的人与和自己的朋友长的一模一样的人谈恋爱，的确会觉得有些奇怪，但是如果明知道那两个人不是自己也不是自己的朋友，违和感就会减少很多。学长说过，我和易烊千玺不同，你和karry学长也不同，那这对你本来不该是什么难以接受需要躲避的大事。

所以……”

他抬起头看着我，眼神带着些善意的怜悯，慢慢说，“所以，是你自己的意愿在发挥作用，把这本来并不严重的事情复杂化了。”

少年你在说什么我听不懂。

我沉默了一会儿，很遗憾地没能想出什么精妙绝伦的句子来反驳他，只有瘪了瘪嘴，道，“哦……你先坐着，我出去端杯水给你。”

出了门，当然没有端水，我站在走廊上苦思冥想了很久，还是想不出要怎么反驳他，只好取了个最简单直接的办法，气沉丹田，拉开门大吼道，“老子才不是男同性恋啊！！！！”

然而非常奇怪，吼完之后，我心满意足地睁开眼睛，却发现眼前的景象完全变了，我十几平米的个人房间，我桌上的电脑，坐在我床上的千智赫，全都消失得一干二净，现在出现在我面前的是我家空无一人的玄关。

我有些傻眼。

扶着门在原地呆了几秒钟，玄关里由远及近地出现了我妈的脸，满脸嫌弃地看着我，“不是就不是，你大声叫什么？把邻居都吵醒了。”

“啊？？？？？！！！”

035

正如变故发生的毫无预兆一样，它的结束也一样毫无预兆。

过去几个月发生的事情如同一场大梦，梦醒时我还在入梦之前，在七月中旬，在自己家门口，仿佛我从没见过另一个世界。

但我很明白，过去的事情是真实存在过的，而且绝非毫无影响。

影响也许在于，我每次拉开门时都会全神贯注，总觉得会发生什么。

——虽然我自己也很难说清楚究竟是期待发生什么还是恐惧发生什么。

影响也许在于，我会更加黏着父母。

——虽然在另一个世界的那几个月里，我几乎没想起过这个问题，但回来之后看到妈妈的那个瞬间，我才明白，思念一直存在。

影响也许在于，学习变得简单起来。

——虽然多学了几个月不简单才是怪事。

影响也许在于，我会常常在网上搜索karry马思远千智赫之类的名字。

——虽然搜到的都是些男同性恋同人。

影响也许还在于……我和千玺的联络很多很多，很多很多。

——虽然……但是这个不奇怪对吧，队友之间联络感情多正常啊对吧。

而且我和千玺有十分正经的人生大事要讨论，绝不是打情骂俏之类的。

036

我，王俊凯，差两个月十五岁，不撒谎。

我和千玺的确是有正经人生大事要讨论。

回来的第二天，正好我们三个人有个一起出席的活动，活动完了一起睡公司。我洗完澡偷偷摸到千玺房间，把门一关，认真严肃地对床上玩手机的千玺道，“喂，我跟你讲件事。”

千玺毫不严肃地在床上翻了个身，用眼白看了我一眼，淡淡道，“你要和我表白吗？我觉得不太好哦。”

“呸，放屁。”我走了几步去床上坐好，将他推到一边，严肃道，“我真的有事和你说啦。”

他抬起头来又看了看我，终于勉强收起了手机，坐起身道，“什么事啊？”

我清了清嗓子，气沉丹田，以快而清晰（并且优美）的声音把过去几个月发生的事情事无巨细和他讲了一遍——当然，省略掉了回来以前千智赫和我说的那一番话——讲完之后我严肃地问他，“千玺，你怎么看？”

千玺沉默了很久，终于道，“不是，我搞不懂，真的，搞不懂。”

“啊？”

“你不是在做梦吧？”

“骗你的话天宇文就得痔疮。”

“……”又是一阵沉默，过了几秒钟他终于开口道，“好吧，就算不讨论你这个故事……经历的bug，但还是很奇怪啊，你说我怎么会和你谈恋爱呢？说不通啊。”

什么嘛这是嫌弃我么我还没嫌弃你呢……

我朝他比了个中指，道，“什么叫不管我的bug啦，哪有bug？？？”

我火冒三丈，他反而松开眉头朝我笑了笑，又道，“我跟你说，真不是我挑你的岔子吧，实在是要相信它需要智商。”

“你智商太低了咯。”

“是太高了，要装傻都难。”他说着伸手在我肩膀上拍了拍，道，“你先别急，别急，听我说。”

“哦。”我用最冷淡的语气回应他，不过他倒一副满不在乎的样子，只是双手合十道，“首先就是你穿越这件事，就算我相信有一个另外的世界，你是怎么穿越的？没理由站在那里就到另一个世界了吧，太假了。”

彼时我还没看过诸如彗星来的那一夜这样的电影，科幻知识的储备也只够我偶尔装逼吹嘘看过什么什么小说（其实没看过），不足以应付这样稍微专业一点的问题，只有嗫嚅道，“世界这么大，有些什么你不能理解的穿越方式也很正常啦。”

“好，那我们不管怎么穿越的事情，其他的也还是有问题。比如为什么你就能住进karry家，他供你吃穿甚至还给你买手机？他干嘛对你这么好姑且不提，他哪来那么多钱？”

“……”

我目瞪口呆。

说真的，我住进karry家，以及之后karry为我做的一切，我真的没想过有半点不对，毕竟我和他关系非比寻常，想来如果他来我这边我也应该会这么做……唔，可能不会让他住进我家，毕竟万一被拍到就不好了，大概会让他去什么别的城市吧，不过这样一来也很奇怪，可能就会拍到王俊凯出现在两个不同的城市之类的问题，还是送他出国的好，只是我又不会去办什么手续……哎，不对不对，我本来是在想什么来着？

我一拍（千玺的）大腿，在他“王俊凯你要死啊！”的大叫声中严肃道，“karry是个好人，他对我好有什么好奇怪的，千玺，你小小年纪思想不要这么阴暗吧。”

千玺皱了皱眉，眼珠子转了转，忽然透出点惊惶来，往远离我的地方挪了几步才道，“好吧好吧，这些东西统统不管，最大的问题就是……我怎么会和你，不是，按你的说法，karry怎么会和千智赫谈恋爱？”

我几乎要羞愧了，“我不知道……他不肯告诉我。”

千玺双手抱肩，坐的离我更远了些，道，“这故事我真的不信，我说，王俊凯，我一开始的猜想没错吧。”

“啊？”

“你真的是来和我表白的吧，特意编个我和你在一起的故事，还千智赫，千纸鹤？噗，你取名水平太高了吧。”

“放屁！！！！”

037

八月上旬，回来的第二十天，我在疯狂搜索网上的千凯千CP分析，并默默把其中符合我要求的段落添加到备忘录。

假如你要我告诉你我这样做的原因，我只能说无可奉告，不是因为不能告诉你，是因为我也不知道。

我只能说，万恶之源是回来第二天，那天晚上我和千玺的对话。

但事实上我对那天晚上究竟说了什么也记得不甚清晰，一开始我们好像在争论我的异世界奇幻之旅是不是真的，后来这争执就变成了我究竟是不是蓄意编造了这么一个故事来向千玺表白，而在这之后我和千玺又进行了一些毫无意义的扯皮与肆无忌惮攻击对方性取向的发言，最后这争执就变成了到底是千玺喜欢我还是我喜欢千玺。

起初这争执是我们默认的一个小秘密，我们会在上课休息的时候凑到一起，表情严肃正经地讨论刚才课上究竟是我看他看得多还是他看我看得多——但是最后这争执总会以一句无限循环的话作为终结——

“你不看我怎么知道我在看你？？”

所以后来我们换了种举证的方法，我们列举对方对自己好的点点滴滴，譬如倒一杯水递一件衣服给一张纸等等等等，这事情一开始很成功，但后来我们两个人都很极端，会故意叫对方帮自己什么忙，然后以此为理由来证明“你喜欢我！”，所以后来事态就发展到了双方都避对方如蛇蝎，无论是什么忙都不愿意帮，以至于被公司叫过去警告不能吵架影响关系的地步。

所以这个也作罢了。

后来我们就开始拼着命地示好，谁做的事情越多越肉麻就说明心里越坦荡——其具体表现为我们会在吃饭的时候拼命给对方夹菜，坐车的时候互相谦让窗边的位置，不管什么话题都要扯上对方以此证明（男同性恋）情深——这个活动一直持续到昨天，我去机场送别千玺，四目相对之时，我们默契地终止了它。

原因无他，太累了而已。

所以今天我换了办法，我深刻地认识到，如果这问题一直只是我们之间的小秘密，那它就永远没有完结的日子，因此，我决定引入一个裁判，这个裁判必须对我对千玺都足够了解。

他的名字你很熟悉，就是那个很有女生缘但是经常被拉来和我一起组男同性恋CP的人。

对，王源。

038

回来的第二十天，我摸进了王源的房间，在他的床上坐好，讨好道，“王源，给你看点东西呗。”

王源矜持地点点头，我赶紧把手机递到他面前，打开备忘录交给他，一边观察他的反应一边解释到，“这些呢，是粉丝发现的我和他相处的细节，你看，他会下意识地看我，会这样那样（以下省略500字），呵呵，呵呵。”

我看着那些分析，忍不住呵呵地笑了一阵，才回过神来道，“聪明的，机智的王源，你有没有发现什么？”

王源发出同音而不同意的呵呵声，朝我冷笑道，“什么？你不会是要告诉我千玺喜欢你吧。”

“哎呀，不愧是王源，真是聪明！”

“王俊凯。”

“嗯？”

“欺负单身狗很好玩是么？”

“……？”

大概我大惑不解的表情太生动形象有说服力，王源盯着我看了几秒，脸上的表情由愤怒转变为无奈，然后掏出手机操作了几下递给我，说，“你自己看吧。”

出现在我眼前的是王源和千玺的聊天界面，我颇讪讪，害羞道，“我看这个不好吧。”

王源言简意赅道，“爱看看不看滚。”

“……看。”

\-----

千玺：王源王源~在么？

王源：在啊，怎么了？

千玺：你现在有WiFi么？

王源：有啊。

千玺：那我发几张图过来哦。

\-----

我抬头看王源，“千玺还蛮懂事的厚，发图之前还会问你有没有WiFi。”

“呵呵。”

……好冷淡，好过分。

我捂住受伤的心，默默低下头继续看。

\----

千玺：【图片】*N（全都是各种各样写着我喜欢他CP分析的备忘录截图）

\----

“！！！”我震惊地抬头看王源，辩解道，“这全是污蔑，肯定是千玺自己打的，呵呵，可见他对我狼子野心……”

“少废话，继续看。”

……哼。

\-----

王源：……

王源：？

千玺：王源，你看了这些图，有什么感觉？

王源：……不是，你从哪找来这么些图啊？

千玺：网上。

王源：……

千玺：网上，凯千CP党的各个聚集地。

王源：……

千玺：其实吧，告诉你一个秘密。

王源：我好想知道啊。

千玺：其实，王俊凯喜欢我。

王源：你可能颠掉了吧。

千玺：别，你看这些图可能还没有直观的感受，你听我仔细和你说。

王源：我超想听诶！

千玺：首先呢，就是我之前给你发的图上面说的，王俊凯很喜欢偷瞄我。

千玺：第二，你有没有发现，他之前对我特别好。

王源：我看你也不差吧。

千玺：第三，他之前特意编了一个我和他在一起的故事，跑过来神神叨叨地讲给我听。

王源：wow

千玺：其他具体的事情我就不说了，反正你记着一点，王俊凯喜欢我。

王源：你放心，我没有要和你抢。

千玺：哎我不是那个意思。

王源：:)

千玺：……

千玺：我的意思是，王俊凯以为我喜欢他，事实上他喜欢我，你得站在我这一边。

王源：惊讶】

千玺：哎，算了，我下次再和你说。

王源：拜拜。

\-----

我瘪着嘴看完，心情非常郁闷。

但战斗尚未结束，现在还不是郁闷的时候，我抖擞精神振作起来，挤出个微笑来看着王源，“你不会相信他吧？”

“哈？”

“我跟你讲，只有他喜欢我，没有我喜欢他，你看他故意捏造我喜欢他的分析，跑过来和你讲，多么坏。”

“呵呵。”

“你干什么呵呵我？”

“我还是觉得你们在秀恩爱。”

“你一定搞错了，你相信我。”

“相信你，我要睡觉了，滚吧。”

……

我威严地离开了王源的房间。

039

我始终搞不太懂王源在谁喜欢谁这个事情中的站队，可惜这其实是个相当私密的事情，除了王源，我实在也找不到第二个人来讲这件事，所以虽然王源怀着个奇怪的“你们在秀恩爱。”这样的态度，我也不能放弃找他谈天。

只是他的态度实在是恶劣到了令人难以忍受的地步，和他说其他的事情还好，一旦说起千玺，态度便奇怪起来，一开始还会正常回应我，后来就我说三句他回一句，再后来对我的回复就常常是呵呵。

我思考了一下，觉得有这么两个原因。

其一，我举出来的例子大部分来源于粉丝粉丝，缺乏实际证据。

其二，每次我做什么千玺就会做什么，偏偏做的还总是比我早，大概是偷偷窥探了我的思维尔后剽窃了我的创意，实在是无耻之尤。

回来的第三十天，我从网上的CP分析贴里找了很多符合我要求的图，然后捧着刚下载了不少新鲜出炉热辣滚烫的图的手机，颤抖着打开了和王源的微信聊天界面。

\----

大哥：王源~在么~

王源：在啊，怎么？

大哥：你现在有WiFi么？

王源：有

大哥：哦，那我给你发几张图

大哥：【（千玺盯着我看的）图片】*n

大哥：你看，这是不是铁证，你看这些图，我压根没看他，在注意别的东西，他却一直盯着我，狼子野心，昭然若揭。

王源：大哭】

大哥：？

王源：秀恩爱，死得快！

王源：滚！！！！！！！！！

040

回来的第三十五天，我遗憾地放弃了让王源当我和千玺感情裁判的想法。

\----

大哥：王源~

王源：聊天可以，聊千玺免谈。

大哥：大哭】哦

\----

王源也太小心眼了吧！！！！

041

回来的第四十天，我通过不断丰富异世界奇妙之旅的细节，终于得到了千玺对我那段经历的部分承认。

然后他问我，“karry和千智赫在一起干嘛呢？”

我不能说我一无所知来磨损他刚刚形成的对我的信任，只有绞尽脑汁以我单身狗的身份妄加揣测，“总不过就是一起散步，吃饭，看电影，爬山咯。”

“哦……”千玺意味深长地哦了一下，然后看着我道，“你不是说你不喜欢我么？那我们一起做做这些事情，试试看怎么样。”

我想你这逻辑真是狗屁不通。

但是我说，“谁怕谁啊！”

042

散步。

这是回来第四十二天的日程。

但是我们哪里能够散步呢。

外面是去不了的，所以我和千玺，肩并着肩，在公司的走廊上走来走去。

一路上碰到不少师弟or工作人员，第一次看到我们的时候尚且正常地打招呼，第无数次看见我们的时候，均一脸惊讶看着手挽着手肩并着肩昂首阔步的我们，以奇怪的表情问道，“你们干嘛呀？”

“散步。”

他们不说话了，只是从眼里或者脸上透出两个字来。

有病。

我和千玺笑的死去活来。

回来第四十二天，我和千玺散了四十分钟步，收获无数名为有病的视线，莫名地非常开心。

我有喜欢他吗？

当然没有。

043

回来的第四十三天，吃饭。

没有自由活动时间，不能出去吃，只有和王源一起。

盛饭的时候，我抢先盛了一碗递给千玺，千玺不接，反而自顾自地盛了一碗递给我。

我颇害羞，“你自己吃吧。”

千玺坚持，“你吃我盛的吧。”

推脱了几个来回，在一边冷眼旁观的王源一把抢过我们手里的饭，冷笑道，“不吃算了，我吃，两碗都我吃。”

我和千玺对视一眼，交换了一个悲伤的眼神，异口同声对王源道，“猪啊！”

王源以悲愤的声音叫道，“滚！！！！”

回来第四十三天，我和千玺没能真正地一起吃上一次饭，但我还是挺开心。

我是说……和他在一起挺高兴。

但这不是说我喜欢他，对吧。

044

回来的第四十四天，上完晚课，我拿了硬盘去千玺的房间找他看电影。

他本来打开了电脑挺高兴的，看到我的硬盘反而有些不开心，瘪着嘴说，“为什么要看你的呀。”

“也不一定嘛。”我宽宏大量地拍了拍他的肩膀，“看看我有什么，再看看你有什么，对比一下就好啦。”

“喔。”他应着声，接过我手里的硬盘插上，打开电影的文件夹，一看就忍不住笑了起来，“hey王俊凯，我们的电影差不多诶。”

“啊？”我惊讶地凑过去，他便打开他自己的文件夹给我看。

的确是差不多。

我和他笑点奇低地笑作一团。

回来的第四十四天，我们没看成电影。

反而因为发现彼此的电影库太过相似——甚至连下载的网站或者外挂字幕的网站都惊人地一致——发现了一个新大陆，一个难得的共同话题，聊了很长时间。

我要对之前的话题发表评价吗？

我不予置评。

045

回来的第四十五天，我和千玺去爬山。

太有名了，不敢白天去。

半夜披了外套，带了围巾口罩，拿了个手电筒，蹑手蹑脚偷偷走，随便哪里有个风吹草动都能把我们吓个半死。

幸亏夜里非常凉爽，爬起山来一点不热。

我和千玺体力都不算很好，平常除了打篮球也没什么运动，还好山不高，爬了上去只是气喘吁吁，还没汗流浃背，累么肯定累的，但是想着到了山顶可以看到更远的风景，还是挺兴奋。

然后跑到护栏边一看，顿时大失所望，现在实在是太晚了，下面黑魆魆的，什么也没有。

叹了口气在护栏边的长凳上坐下来，千玺也挨着我坐着，朝我笑道，“karry和千智赫也是这样的么？”

“karry和千智赫是白天来的啦，肯定和现在不一样。”

“诶，我觉得现在也不错。”

我偏过头去看他，千玺也正好看过来，目光很柔和，这柔和有点让我想起千智赫，但是又有些不一样。

我说，“喂。”

“嗯？”

“你帮我系一下围巾吧。”

“啊？为什么啊？这不是系得蛮好的吗？”

我把围巾解下来递到他手上，催促道，“你别管那么多啦，帮我系一下嘛。”

千玺嘟嘟囔囔极不情愿，但还是站起身来，低着头给我围好了围巾，之前骂骂咧咧的，系围巾的时候却抿着嘴，手拂过我的耳尖，没什么力道，只有种冰冷的触感。

系完了之后就朝我笑笑，还拍了拍手，一副很满意的样子。

这反应和千智赫有点像，但还是不一样。

他们是两个人。

想通了之后便松了口气，站起来看着他，小声说，“喂，我们散步吃饭看电影爬山都做过了诶。”

“啊？”

“算不算约会过了啊？”

“……？算吧。”

我深吸了一口气，纠结了几番措辞，假装出一幅很帅的样子道，“既然连约会都可以了，那就谈恋爱吧。”

“王俊凯你耳朵红了诶！”

我被噎了个半死，“你很煞风景啦！”

他却嘻嘻地笑着，忽然抓住我的手凑了过来亲了我一口，小声道，“好呀。”

尾声

我回来的很多很多天后，男自第二季拍摄完毕，我偷偷甩开了准备去杀青宴的一干人等，跑回了拍摄的房间，找出剧本，划掉了最后一句全剧终，开始在后面写字。

\----

晚会结束之后，karry留在房间里打扫，扫完收拾东西的时候忽然听到有人敲玻璃的声音，他说：“谁呀。”

然后他的恋人千智赫走了进来，轻声笑道，“我啊。”

Karry便拿了东西走过去，拉住他的手，笑道，“走吧。”

——全剧终

\-----

写完的时候恰巧听到了由远及近的脚步声，等了几秒钟便看到一个人影出现在教室门口，敲着门道，“你在干嘛啊？”

我忍不住笑，“谁呀。”

千玺大概意识到我在搞笑，也配合道，“还能是谁，当然是我啊。”

我把剧本放回原处，走过去轻轻拉住他的手，笑道，“走吧。”

—FIN—

——外一篇-凯千的日常

在一起的第二天，我跑去千玺的房间玩，拿着他的手机给王源发消息。

\----

我：王源~~~

王源：干嘛？王俊凯的事情不聊。

我：不聊王俊凯，不聊王俊凯。

王源：哦？

我：我们来聊千玺吧。

王源：……？

我：我是王俊凯，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！

王源：对方已拒收您的消息。

\-----

你们也许应该知道，karry和千智赫那样爬山散步看电影的情侣日常并不适合我们。

温柔地对待王源——这才是我和千玺的日常。

—FIN—

梦游番外一烟火

Karry第一人称，另一个视角的K赫的故事。

梦游21-25章的剧情补充，请配合梦游一起观看。

我的英文名叫Karry Wang，中文名叫王凯利。

我出生于重庆，生长于美国，中文英文自由变化毫无压力。

我自幼活泼开朗，人缘极好，不管男女老少，看到我没有不喜欢的。

我成绩总在班里名列前茅，我每次竞赛总能拿到足够好的名次，体育课上我跑得快跳得高球类打得好，乐器我比大部分人学得快，每次班委会校学生会改组，管理人员总有我一个。

八年级，我回国，刚来就被全班一致通过选为班长，同时成为班长委员会副主席。

回国呆了一个学期，我认识了几个感觉起来可以相交很久的好朋友，然后遭遇到人生第一个挫折——我因为家庭原因要去美国，要和他们分开。但是去了美国没多久，爷爷就说想回国住，于是我又跟着他一起回来，并得到许诺大学以前不用出国。

Karry Wang的人生是大写的一帆风顺。

一帆风顺的程度或许超过了巧合能够解释的范畴，但是我最多只会在某些时候感慨一下自己真是好运气，至于这一帆风顺背后会不会有什么特殊的理由，我从来没有想过。

一直到我遇到王俊凯。

假如早知道那天开门会碰到他，我大概会把自己反锁在卧室，钥匙远远地丢出去，丢过几条街丢到再也找不到为止——虽然这样一来我只能在三天后爷爷回家时才能被放出来，可是那又怎么样呢？

比起世界观的颠覆，被关在房间三天实在是微不足道的事情。

只是当时的我并没有预知未来的能力，所以我开了门，然后看到一个和自己一模一样的人，然后我知道原来我所在的世界是一个人工制造的世界，我也只是一个二流的编剧编造出的一个事实上并不完善的角色。

编剧说Karry是个优等生，所以我的人生轨迹圆满到匪夷所思，编剧只写了自习室剧情，所以我直到此刻才恍然发现自己读了一学期书关系最好的却是几个在自习室认识的好几天才见一次的不同班的同学以及每次去自习室都只有那几个人在有多么不合常理，编剧除了自习室之外没对我做多余的设定，所以我的父母亲人，我的家庭装修，我的穿衣品味，我的个人爱好，甚至我的长相身高血型基因——医院无法分辨我和王俊凯的血样有什么不同——一切的一切，全都是照搬的王俊凯。

这是个人造的世界，我是个人造的人。

我为此悲伤，为此愤慨，为此惊慌失措，但我既没有可以责怪的对象，也没有可以倾诉的人。

我不能责怪王俊凯，来这里并不是他的本意，带来坏消息也不是他的过错，而且从某种程度上来说，他应该是我最亲密的战友。

人们总是寻找和自己有相同点的人当朋友，而每发现朋友与自己的新的共同点时他们都会欢欣鼓舞，友谊更上一层。我曾经也是这样确定朋友，并希望朋友和我共同喜欢的东西越多越好，然而现在和我几乎一样的王俊凯出现了，我们每天闲聊的时间很长，无话不谈，目的有且只有一个，发现我和他的不同点。

我想证明自己的独特性，王俊凯亦然。

但是我想证明独特的动机来源是恐惧，王俊凯不是。

他发现我不高兴并试图安慰我，我也假装接受了他的安慰，我接受这安慰是因为不想辜负他的善意，我为这善意而感动，但也同时打消了对他倾诉的念头。

王俊凯没办法理解我，因为他没有恐惧的想法，他是本体，他没必要恐惧，也没有恐惧的理由，假如我说出来我的感受，他可以明白，但是没办法理解。

而我从这没办法理解中寻找到一丝不同聊以慰藉。

王俊凯告诉我很多另外一个世界的事。

他的成长轨迹和我完全不同，唱歌，跳舞，当明星，参加各种各样的社交聚会，了解一些错综复杂的人际关系，学会在不同的场合说不同的社交辞令，有自己的助理经纪人，有两个朝夕相处荣辱与共的队友。

各种意义上的另一个世界。

我搞不清楚当明星是一个什么样的体验，但通常来说，大家都觉得娱乐圈很混乱很黑暗，只是王俊凯被保护的很好没有看到，或者他没有和我说。

他和我说起来的都是开心的事情，他说他们练舞的时候是怎样的偷懒，说他们的老师是怎样的严厉又是怎样的被他们发现私底下和妻子打电话时笑的像一朵花，说他们第一次上台是怎样的紧张，看到偶像又是怎样的高兴。

他笑起来眉飞色舞，和我简直是两个人。

王俊凯告诉我我所在的世界是个名叫男生学院自习室的短剧，短剧的核心思想是卖腐。

他说编剧亲口说过Karry喜欢马思远，所以我必然对马思远存在着某种暧昧情感。

我斥责他胡说八道，但同时又觉得很恐慌。

假如编剧的一个Karry是优等生的设定就能让我在过去的十几年间都一帆风顺，那他亲口说的我喜欢马思远又有什么理由不是真的？

难道我不是一看到别人写给马思远的情书就有种一定要撕掉它的感觉吗？难道我不是对马思远的恋爱感情反对得最起劲吗？

有这些所有的事情作为证据，我还有什么理由反对王俊凯的我喜欢他的说辞？

理由是没有的，但我依然一次一次，不厌其烦地否认。

我不喜欢马思远，我不喜欢马思远，我一遍又一遍地说。

虽然事实上我并不十分确定，但反对了这个，就好像是在反对另一个世界的那支决定命运的笔。

而且我确实不喜欢他。

虽然他是我的好朋友，虽然我确实做了些看起来暧昧不明的事情，但是我不喜欢他。

王俊凯说我是傲娇，他才是个把编剧话当圣旨的傻子。

九月，上学，自习室多了个新人，他的名字叫千智赫。

一年前我见过他，那个时候他还是个小学生，被一群不良少年欺负，我路过顺手救了他，所以他来到这个学校读书。

王俊凯说千智赫长得和他的队友易烊千玺一模一样，但是易烊千玺并没有参与男自的拍摄。

所以他是个局外人。

他来到这个自习室，他来到我面前，只是因为我救过他，而不是因为什么这个世界是这样的的狗屁设定。

千智赫和我的接触，我救过他的故事，男自剧本没有，千智赫这个人，剧本也没有。

他是个与另一个世界毫无关联的人。

这无关实在是难能可贵，令人珍惜。

开学的第一个周末，千智赫说请我吃饭作为一年前我救过他的报答，我很爽快地去了，然后在接下来的日子里频繁地约他出来看电影买东西吃饭甚至只是闲聊。

千智赫是个温和善良的人，他不拒绝我，随叫随到。

一个又一个放学后的下午，一个又一个周末，我不厌其烦地约他出来玩，有时候没那么多项目好安排，就仅仅是喝着奶茶在湖边散步，说些不沾边的废话。

他温和善良，沉默寡言，一般都是我说他听，回应也中规中矩。

假如我只是需要一个一起出去玩的朋友，他既不是唯一的选择也不是最好的选择，但假如我是想找个躲避现实的地方，那他是最好的。

虽然有些无聊。

我跟王俊凯打听另一个世界的人。

他说其他几个人的性格和另一个世界并没有太大区别，只是千智赫他说不准。易烊千玺是个面上高冷而私下逗比的人，千智赫看起来温和规矩，不知道私下是什么样。

我说不准我希望千智赫也有另一面还是没有。

有的时候我希望他没有，因为这样他就更加独立，但同时我又觉得这样期待的自己自私而且卑鄙。

怀抱着这样复杂的情绪，我还是继续找他出去。

后来我和千智赫越来越熟。

像所有友谊的建立过程一样，我们开始讨论些更加深入的事情，我开始了解他的事情，也开始和他分享我自己。

我们有很多共同点，都喜欢吃抄手喜欢看某个不知名作家的书喜欢玩一些上个世纪的RPG游戏喜欢看些背离大众审美的电影。

我有时候会去他家，两个人一起玩着游戏，消磨掉一个下午。

有一天我们去商场，路过一块小浣熊的招牌，我拉住他把告示牌指给他看，“哈哈，我们在纽约中央公园。”

有那么几秒钟，他看着我，没说话。然后我意识到我大概说了个不好笑的笑话，也许他并没看过亚当，那我就是在胡言乱语，正当我想说点什么来补救的时候，他忽然笑了起来，“那你现在激动吗，贝丝？”

然后我们笑作一团，他笑裂的表情和平常判若两人。

他果然是有另一面的。

我不可避免地感到遗憾，但又很快把这种感情抛到一边，和他一起笑的上气不接下气。

在千智赫的温和冷淡下，还有另一面，那另一面有着和我电波相近的幽默感，于是我们常常说些别人听不懂的笑话，在街上走来走去，消磨掉所有的闲暇时间。

我偷拍了他的崩坏表情设成联系人头像，他很不开心地朝我瞪眼，然后我就带着他跑遍大半个重庆去吃他想吃很久的馄饨面。

后来我觉得我挺喜欢和他相处，挺喜欢他这个朋友，而不单纯因为他身份的特殊。

再后来我和他关系好的事情被王俊凯发现了，这个家伙一副受到惊吓的表情来找我询问，并且旁敲侧击地询问些“你和千智赫一起出去玩愉快吗？”“你喜欢和他待在一起吗？”之类试图证明我和千智赫有不正当男男关系的问题，我不管他的险恶用心，实话实说，他反倒十分丧气。

我一方面觉得这样很有趣，一方面又忍不住怀疑他的性取向。

但是王俊凯坚称自己是个直男，虽然他很喜欢扮演我去对马思远行些苟且之事——诸如勾肩搭背深情对视什么的，还拿我手机约千智赫出去玩，只是被千智赫认了出来，而且我那天也醒得早，看到了聊天记录，赶过去得及时，并没有让王俊凯做什么奇怪的事。

这本来是个无关紧要的小插曲，但是其中也有某些值得注意的东西，千智赫竟然分得清我和王俊凯。

分明我们连基因都一样，为什么他竟然分得清？

我很想问他，但是又害怕他能认出来只是巧合，只是我希望他给我什么答案？我难道对他有什么期待？

似乎有，又似乎没有。

到了快要分开的时候，我问他，你之前在车站的时候怎么认出来之前那个是王俊凯不是我的？

他说这个很简单啊，你们的气质完全不一样。

我告诉他王俊凯假扮我骗过马思远很多次，而且九年二班的同学也经常分不清我们，所以他能区别实在是件神奇的事情。

我问他，你为什么能分得清我和王俊凯？

我以为他会说我不喜欢笑而王俊凯喜欢笑这种，但是他说，“你看起来比他不安。”

假如不是我的性格设定有稳重这个因素，可能当时会做些什么失态的事情，但既然稳重，我的回应只是傻傻地看着他。

这世界多么神奇，千智赫分明对我的具体生平一知半解，可是他竟然了解我到知道我在不安，并且能藉此分别我和王俊凯。

我不能不对这了解充满感谢甚至于感恩。

之后我告诉他平行世界的事情，我告诉他我曾经怎样的害怕，他不说话，只是握住我的手。

然后王俊凯告诉我千智赫来找他打听过易烊千玺的事情。

王俊凯埋怨我不该乱讲，我心不在焉地道歉，然后问王俊凯千智赫问了什么，然后他给我看聊天记录。

问的问题非常简单，一个是问易烊千玺是什么样的人，一个是问王俊凯和易烊千玺关系如何。

一个人当然有理由对平行世界的自己感兴趣，只是我总期望千智赫只存在在这里，最好不要和另一个世界有半点联系。

我问王俊凯，“这个世界里本来没有千智赫对不对？”

王俊凯点头，说“这大概是个bug，可能我的好朋友在这里都有投影什么的……”

“不是投影，不是投影。”我打断他，“他和易烊千玺没有关系。你看，他来到这里，只是因为我救过他，他存在在这里，只是因为我。”

我大概有点神经质吧。

王俊凯被我吓了一跳，伸手扶住我的肩膀，“你没事吧，为什么这么激动？”

“我……我只是不安。”我张口结舌了很久，最后这么解释。

我说的是实话，但是王俊凯没有理解我的意思，他说，“我看你该去休息一下。”

我顺着他的意思回了房间，用被子裹住自己，但并不能减少任何不安。

我掏出手机给千智赫打电话，他很快就接了起来说了声喂，我是不是也该说些什么作为回应？

但是我只是沉默了几秒钟就挂了电话，并且坐在墙角瑟瑟发抖。

这个时候手机开始拼命地响，千智赫的黑照在屏幕上跳动，我深深地吸了一口气，按下了接听键。

电话那边的声音是熟悉的平静的语气。

“Karry学长？”

“嗯。”我手忙脚乱地开始解释，“刚刚我不小心按错键了……”

但是他打断我，清晰地说，“我不是易烊千玺，你也不是王俊凯。”

“……”

“所以没什么好怕的。”

他怎么会知道我在害怕呢？他怎么会知道我在想什么呢？他怎么能这样了解我呢？

人一生中要认识的人至少有四位数，但这多达四位数的人里，能知道你一点半点的就是朋友了，又会有谁有耐心有能力看到另一个人的内心呢？

世界上有七十亿人，能看到我心里的火的也许只有他一个，假如错过，我就真是个傻子。

我拿着手机，叫他的名字，“千智赫。”

“诶？”

“我有话想和你说。”

对面传来模糊不清的笑声，然后是他清晰的声音，“我也喜欢你。”

巨大的喜悦一瞬间贯穿了我，骨传导而来的自己的声音几乎有点发抖，“我现在脸上的表情一定很傻，幸亏你现在没看到，否则一定会嘲笑。”

“我现在的表情也不会好到哪里去……不过以后总有机会看到更傻的表情，所以不要紧。”

“对，以后还有的是机会。”我收敛起笑容，温柔道，“那么晚安，明天见。”

“嗯，明天见。”

每个人的心里都有一团火，路过的人只看到烟。  
但是总有一个人，总有那么一个人能看到这火，然后走过来，陪我一起。  
我在人群中，看到了他的火，我快步走过去，生怕慢一点他就会被淹没在岁月的尘埃里。  
我带着我的热情，我的冷漠，我的狂暴，我的温和，以及对爱情毫无理由的相信，走的上气不接下气。  
我结结巴巴的对他说，你叫什么名字。  
从你叫什么名字开始，后来，有了一切。

—FIN—


End file.
